Hamlet for Harry
by PandorasDeath
Summary: Draco Loves Harry, Harry Loves Ron, Ron is ... Oblivious! A recipe for disaster. Major character deaths. Suicide SLASH
1. I See Queen Mab Hath Been With You

Chapter one: I see Queen Mab hath been with you (Three Days Grace-born like this)

Draco spat out the word as if every syllable was dripping with poison "GRYF-FIN-DORS!!!!!"

He stormed into the dorm room slammed the door shut behind him. Fortunately, now that he was in older and a prefect, he finally had the privacy of his own separate quarters. Privacy he was thankful for, because he rarely let anyone under his skin and if his fellow housemates saw him like this they would think he was weak.

He glared around at the room before him as if it too were laughing at him. It was a beautiful room, though nothing compared to the one back at his manor. It was beautifully decorated in his house colors the silver made everything shimmer and seem alive. In the middle of the room was a beautiful king sized canopy bed with green sheets and comforter. When Draco had first seen his room at the beginning of the year he had thought the whole thing 'girly' but now he had become accustomed to the comfort of the room. The dresser beside the desk was mahogany and the carpet was an oriental design with the theme of the serpent in intricate detail. Not bad living quarters at all.

But at this moment all Draco could do is glare, at the bed that would never hold _him_, at the dresser that would never have a drawer reserved for _him_, at the rug that would never be filled with _his_ discarded clothing.

He cursed under his breath. How could he have been such a fool? And in front of the entire school. He thought back to the scene he had just fled from, the horrible scene that now had him in a towering rage. But it only enraged him further. He began to wonder how he came to be _this,_ how he came to desire his enemy.

Draco had long ago, perhaps back in second year even, realized that his preference ran more for the cute boys in the school rather than pretty girls. He only just realized at the end of his fifth year at Hogwarts, though, that he had a crush on the enemy.

At first Draco thought he had lost his mind. How could he, a Malfoy- the closest thing to royalty that wizarding kind has, want 'the boy who lived' the scourge of everything his family stands for. He had the purest blood in the entire school, and most of Britain, Potter wasn't even pure blood.

But it became all too clear this year when he returned to school and found himself subconsciously searching the crowds getting off the train for a sign of the unruly raven hair, that his infatuation wasn't going to go away. Draco found _him_ and his two friends, the mudblood and the _weasel_, climbing into a carriage.

He looked around and found himself standing alone, _where were those two idiots_? He wondered vaguely if they would be able to make it up to the school without him. He was often shocked when they made it to class without him holding their hands, he rolled his eyes. He hated that all he had for friends were mindless idiots. Where could they be?

"What's this? Haven't got a carriage?" a kind mans voice beside him just asked. He turned and saw a tall wizard, with sweeping robes of scarlet red, was looking at him with a kindly expression on his face as if he were addressing a small child.

Draco was mortified when the wizard started shouting, to the horseless carriages, for any carriage that still held a vacancy to stop. _Where were those idiots?_ Before he could even register his astonishment, he was being shunted by this wizard to the nearest empty carriage he found himself face to face with the object of his affection.

"You've got to be joking!" he sneered. Draco turned around to leave only to have the door shut painfully in his face. The weasel snickered. He turned around rubbing his sore nose and took a seat in the only place left available, the one next to Potter.

He swore under his breath and turned to look out the window. He willed himself not to become aroused sitting next to the boy who had been the star of all his wet dreams over the summer. But the smell of Potter was invading his senses, and the feel of the boy's thigh against his own was slowly driving him mad, just the thought that he was this close to him was making Draco's skin tingle with excitement.

He could feel the familiar tightening in his pants and made to cover it with the book he had been reading on the train _Dante's Inferno._ Dante was a wizard from the thirteenth century and Draco greatly admired his works, especially _the Inferno._ It must have been his twelfth time reading it the book was already badly torn around the edges and 'dog-eared' every where. It was probably the only thing in his possession that wasn't in perfect condition. Only the best for a Malfoy.

Draco continued to stare out the window, hoping the agony, of being trapped in a coach with the person he had shagged so many times in his dreams, would soon end. He began to entertain fantasies in his head of just grabbing the boy sitting next to him and locking him in a long passionate kiss. He smirked to think of the looks on the other two's faces.

But now it was a week or so later and he wasn't smiling anymore, he was annoyed. He was angrier than he had ever been in his life. He reached out to his dresser grabbed the first thing he could lay his perfectly manicured hands on and threw it across the room.

He sunk into his bed calmed himself down, it wouldn't do well to destroy everything in his room like a child throwing a tantrum, if he did not only would Potter and Weasley know they had gotten to him his housemates would know as well. Draco couldn't afford to lose face.

He lay back on his pillows and soon was sleeping almost soundly.

"Just a little further" the raven teased as Draco ran chasing it through a field of wild flowers. They came to a halt in front of a perfect little pond, and why not considering it was already a perfect sunny day with a perfect little breeze to relieve some of the heat. Draco spun around and around like a child, admiring the perfect beauty of the place.

He stopped and flung himself to the ground and lay on his back. He looked up, trying to find shapes in the clouds. He found one that looked like a coiled serpent and another that looked just like a roaring lion. In fact he almost heard the lion roar. He watched as the two clouds drifted closer and soon the two touched the lines smeared and all was left was an odd oval shaped cloud that kind of resembled a skull. It flashed red for a moment.

He sat up and looked around for his companion only to find that the raven had flown away leaving behind a small boy. The boy couldn't have been older than five, but he had a haunted look in his emerald green eyes. The boys hair was black and messy, his clothes far too big for him.

"It's perfect here" Draco said to the boy.

"Only the best for you" the boy said proudly. A distant rumble in the background made Draco jump. The perfect day suddenly looked as though it was going to storm. Another crash of thunder only this was much closer. The boy looked Draco in his eyes and revealed that he was terrified. "I won't let you hurt me"

Draco could only look at the other boy "I don't want to hurt you, I only want to make you happy. Aren't you happy here?" he stepped cautiously forward.

"You'll never catch me, I'm really fast. I can out run Dudley nine times out of ten" he recited this as if it had some magical power to keep him safe.

"I'm not going to hurt you" he took another step towards the boy. Before Draco could reach him the boy ran into the forest.

Draco called out to the boy, it was dangerous in there, there were beasts and monsters in that forest. "Come back! You can't go in there! It's forbidden!" it was too late the forest swallowed the boy.

Draco ran after the boy, he could hear the boy always just a few paces ahead but out of sight. He was slightly annoyed at the rain that was now pouring down all around him soaking his robes ruining the fine silk. Thunder crashed just over head and Draco could see the fork of lightening. He heard the child's laughter all around him.

Suddenly the boy stopped and turned around to face Draco. Draco was panting and out of breath. The boy was standing at the edge of a cliff, and wearing a peculiar grin, he laughed.

"We shouldn't be in here. There are monsters in here" Draco looked around quite panicked, they had to leave soon or bad things would happen he was sure of that.

"Ok, but can you hold my hand" the boy reached out his right hand, the left was already occupied by the childish sucking of his thumb.

Draco, annoyed, scowled but was happy to hear that the boy was willing to come quietly, walked towards the boy reaching out for the hand offered to him. Just as he reached the boy he was gone. He turned around and felt the boy push him backwards. He saw the boy, still sucking his thumb, wave as Draco fell.

Draco awoke in his bed flushed and out of breath. He tried desperately to remember the dream he had just had but all he could remember was falling. He looked over at the clock on his night stand. Nine p.m., just past curfew, he felt his stomach rumble. He hadn't eaten anything at dinner thanks to Potter and his half-wit sidekick. He wondered for a moment if it was worth the risk to sneak into the kitchens for some food, then promptly got out of bed and left the room.

He was still trying to remember what his dream was about when he was knocked over by something or someone. He was sent flying; he turned around and was shocked at what he found…


	2. Riddling Confession Finds but Riddling S...

Chapter two: Riddling confession finds but riddling shrift (love fool-Cardinals)

Harry's pants were feeling especially tight around the waist band as he left the great hall after dinner. He undid the first button in an effort to relieve some of the pressure. He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten so much, but then again he had good reason to be so ravenous, he had worked up quite an appetite that day. A contrast to Ron who tended to eat like a pig at every meal, without any prompting at all, something that endeared him even more to Harry.

Harry had been exhausting himself all day by going into fits of giggles and hysterical laughter at random. He wasn't the only one either, Ron had been laughing just as hard, after all it was Ron's genius idea. Harry had to confess he was a little taken aback by the cleverness of Ron's plan, Harry didn't think the other boy had it in him to be so devious.

Harry collapsed against the wall in a fit of giggles again. A couple of passing Hufflepuffs gave him inquisitive looks. It was just too funny, Harry and Ron so rarely ever got one over on that snob Malfoy and now he was a laughing stock, at least for Ron and Harry.

They seemed to be the only ones in on the joke. Nobody else seemed to know just what was so funny. Even Hermione was left in the dark, something that had greatly annoyed her. They had tried to tell her several times but kept collapsing into fits of hysterical giggles rendering them both quite incapable of speech. When they had first joined her in the queue outside the transfiguration class, after breakfast that morning, she seemed to think they had both been hit by a very effective cheering charm.

The giggles had silently continued all through class that day. McGonagall kept glaring at them, they were constantly ducking behind their desks in order to allow some of the laughter to escape. Hermione kept asking them what was so funny but getting nothing shaking heads and more stifled giggles she soon gave up and became irritable. By the time the two of them burst out of the class room that morning they both felt like they had cracked at least two ribs in an effort to hide their laughter.

Harry face hurt from all the smiling he'd been doing, he wondered if Ron was suffering the same side affect? Harry thought about the flaming redhead's sexy smile, it made his heart skip a beat. Every time Ron had looked at Harry that day Harry felt as though all the air had gone out of the room. Not a good thing considering he needed all the air he could get just so he wouldn't pass out from the giggles.

Harry had started to notice just how handsome Ron had become when he was invited to stay at the burrow that summer. He had arrived just in time to have everybody celebrate his birthday with him. Well almost everyone, Sirius's absence cast a cloud over the entire affair. Harry still cried about him, about his dad and mum and about Cedric. His nightmares were becoming overcrowded with the dead people who had died because of him.

Harry's birthday cake had been a triple-decker double chocolate fudge masterpiece. He had taken an eternity to decide what to wish for, after all this was his first birthday cake. The candles were half melted when Hermione finally said just wish for whatever would make you the happiest. So he scrunched up his eyes and wished hard, _I wish that before I die I can kiss the sweet lips of Ron Weasley._ He blew out all 16 candles in one blow, he had never been happier in his life. This, he thought, was how all his birthdays should've been celebrated, not that rubbish with the Dursley's.

Harry thought about his wish, and decided then and there that he was going to come clean to Ron tonight. He couldn't stand the waiting and the uncertainty any longer. He had to know how Ron felt. Harry got a kind of rush from know in that he could very shortly be kissing the object of his affection. He started towards the Gryffindor common room.

Then the doubt entered his mind, what if Ron didn't want him? What if Ron wasn't even _that way? _More than the hurt he would feel if Ron rejected him Harry feared that he might ruin the friendship if Ron took things badly. Maybe, if it turned out that Ron wasn't interested, Harry could just turn it all into a joke. Pretend like he just wanted to see what Ron would say, and the expression on his face.

Harry quickly said the password to the fat lady (Nocturne) and climbed the steps to the dorm room before he lost his nerve.

He entered the room and found a very stressed out Ron rummaging through his trunks swearing under his breath. He had changed his robes, and Harry couldn't get over how good Ron looked. He was now dressed in a pair of tight fitting black jeans and a white dress shirt with a few buttons undone near the top. He found what he was looking for put it in his pocket stood up and started tucking in his shirt.

"Hand me that would you?" Ron asked pointing to a dress jacket hanging on the back of the door. Harry grabbed it and threw it to Ron, who was now fussing over his hair in front of the mirror.

"Ron, erm…could I talk to you about something" Harry nervously began. This was going to be a lot harder than he anticipated.

"Um, can it wait I'm already late for my date." Ron said while still trying to fix his hair. Harry was just admiring Ron's hair and how a few of the longer strands always seemed fall free so that they can dance in front of his face.

He was jerked out of his thoughts by the sudden bit of unexpected information. "You… you've got a date? What? With who?" Harry couldn't keep the shock out of his voice.

Ron frowned at Harry "You don't have to look so shocked. I know I'm not Mr. Handsome or anything but I'm not some Slytherin troll." Harry didn't need to be told that, Ron was already the star of all his wet dreams. "Now that you mention it I actually have a question to ask you" he quirked his eyebrows

"What?" Harry actually allowed got his hopes up a little.

"Well I was just wondering… if I could borrow your invisibility cloak, its just that I wanted to go for a walk around the lake and it's not exactly early." Ron was looking at Harry with a goofy expectant look on his face. Harry hesitated. "Pretty, pretty please with loads of cherries and chocolate frogs on top", Ron was pouting now his bottom lip jutting out.

Harry loved that bottom lip, he had named that bottom lip, he had fantasies about that bottom lip. About sucking it and biting it and having it bite and suck him. Harry could not refuse Ron. "Here take it." he rummaged through his trunk for a moment and handed the cloak to Ron. Harry hid his face as the tears started to well up behind his eyes.

"Thanks mate, I owe you one." Ron grinned walked towards the door turned winked cheekily back at Harry "don't wait up"

"Wait!" Harry couldn't stop himself he had to know what Ron's answer would be to the question burning in him. He had to know.

Ron paused at the door and checked his watch "I'm going to be late". He looked anxiously back up at Harry.

"I just wanted to ask you… who you are going on a date with." Harry had lost his nerve, the anxious looks Ron was giving him were doing nothing to add to his confidence.

"What?! Oh yeah" Ron blushed profusely. "Hermione, well ta" without further ado he left the dorm room.

Harry cursed and flung himself down on his bed. How could he have been so stupid? Of course Ron liked Hermione, of course Ron wasn't gay. Tears flowed down his cheeks only to be absorbed by his pillow. He thought about all those fantasies that would never be fulfilled, all the scenarios he had been thinking about that would never be played out. How could he have gone from being so happy and giggly to so miserable in such a short span of time?

He couldn't stand being in a dorm room full of Ron's stuff for one moment longer. Without any thought or consideration to the fact that it was after hours and he had no way of concealing himself he set off out of Gryffindor tower at a hurried pace. He was half running through the castle tears still streaming down his face when he bumped into something solid. He looked down at what he had just hit and was taken a back to find Malfoy sprawled on the ground glaring up at him.


	3. He Jests At Scars That Never Felt A Woun...

Chapter Three: He jests at scars that never felt a wound. (Garbage- #1 crush)

Draco sneered at Potter with loathing and indignation, "Watch where you're going Potter, or is your girly hair so long that it's impairing your vision". Insulting Potter always made him feel better even if he was… shudder… in love with the boy.

The truth was, however, that he loved Potters long girly hair, loved the way it flowed down around his ears, always in a mess, and a sexy one at that. He had fantasies of just spending hours running his fingers through that hair feeling the silken tresses flowing over his skin.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't see you, doesn't matter. I didn't see you, he doesn't see me, no one exists to you but yourself. We are all so blind it's a wonder none of us has walked off a cliff yet". Harry was ranting tears running down his nearly flawless skin. He looked down at Draco with angry tears shining in his eyes.

"What are you babbling about Potter?" Draco asked with near kindness in his voice. He shook himself mentally. "What's the matter Seamus not putting out anymore" he had to be cruel to Potter lest he tip his hand too soon. He wasn't sure but he thought he had heard him say '_he_' not she. Perhaps the rumors about the golden boy were true.

"What's it to you Malfoy, since when do you care about anyone but yourself?" those words, uttered from Potter, slapped Draco in the face. If only the other boy knew how much Draco cared for him, how much Draco… loved him.

"I care, maybe not about you. But I still care about other people. I'm not as self-centered as you would like to believe" Draco was going to show the boy how much he cared.

"Yeah, right" disdain and disbelief dripping from every word. "Like you cared about Ron when you 'pantsed' him in front of an entire group of sixth-year girls."

Draco started to laugh but quickly turned it into a cough, this was obviously important to Potter. "Oh that, yeah umm…umm… what's that expression I'm looking for…" he snapped his fingers trying to remember. "Oh, yeah I'm sorry"? He said the words as if they were a foreign language he was uncertain of.

"Good, now next time say it like you mean it." Potter turned to walk away.

"But I do mean them, I mean the prank was funny and all, but I can see how Ronmight take it the wrong way. Is he small in the pants?" he asked in mock sympathy.

"Goodnight Malfoy" Potter was now walking away.

"Wait. Please." He ran to catch up to Potter. "I just haven't had much practice, I mean what does a Malfoy have to be sorry about really" he asked truthfully trying to make the other boy understand.

"How about your existence" Potter spat. Draco was hurt by these words and he was pretty sure he showed it.

"Well why don't you give me some practice then? You can name off everything horrible I've ever done to you and I'll see if I can't muster up some semblance of an apology" he gave the boy his most winning smile.

"Why so you can gloat about every time you got under my skin, I wouldn't give you the satisfaction" he snarled back at Malfoy.

"Well at least tell me why you were crying then?" Draco called after him.

To his shock Potter stopped dead in his tracks and walked back to him "You really want to know why I'm crying? Fine! But you'll never understand, you'll never understand what it is to love someone and not have them love you back, you'll never know what it feels like to have your heart crushed into a million pieces" the boy was crying furiously again. "And you know why you'll never know? Because you don't have a heart. And sometimes I think you have the better deal, but you're just a soulless, heartless bastard and I never want to be like you. I pity you."

Tears started to well up in Draco's eyes, he brushed them away. "So who is it then? Who is it that you love? Is it that mudblood Granger?" Draco had to know whether or not what he thought he heard early was true.

"No, it's not. It doesn't matter because his eyes can't see past the freckles on his nose to the love right in front of him" Harry scowled again and walked away. Draco couldn't help but think that even 'Angry Harry' was sexy.

Then he saw it, a wisp of a cat tail, Mrs. Norris must be on the prowl. Which means Filch wouldn't be far behind. There was no time to waste he ran grabbed potter and hurled them both behind the first door he could find. This happened to be a very cramped broom cupboard.

"Malfoy what the hellgrmph…?" The rest of his sentence was muffled by Draco's hand.

"shhh!... I think Filch is coming" Draco whispered.

No sooner than the words escaped his mouth he heard the loud footsteps of the caretaker. He was right outside the door, both he and Potter held their breaths. They heard the footsteps start again going in the opposite direction towards the great hall. They both breathed in relief.

Draco looked up into the big green eyes of the boy he was smashed up against. "We better wait a few minutes in case he comes back." Draco looked akwardly around at the cupboard they were now stuck in. "So…umm…lovely weather we've been having" he smiled at his attempt at small talk.

"Just shut up Malfoy, its bad enough being stuck in here with you, I don't want to have to make small talk too." Harry rolled his eyes, and even ghosted a smile.

"Ok no small talk then, big talk. So is it Ron then? Is he the one you're after" Draco picked up where they had left off minutes ago in the corridor.

Harry could only glare at Malfoy. "None of your business"

"Listen if that nerd can't see how sexy you are he must be blind" Potter looked at him with shock etched on his face. Draco could have slapped himself for being so obvious, he pressed on though "I'm serious, you've got gorgeous green eyes and beautiful black hair, even if it is long and girly, and if that prat can't see that then he doesn't deserve you"

Draco looked into the others boy's eyes willing him to believe every word he just spoke. He reached out a tentative hand and brushed a stray hair behind the other boy's ear. It was now or never. He reached behind the other boys head so he could cradle it in his hands when he went in for a kiss.

He slowly brushed his lips against Potters then pressed down more firmly. It was when his tongue first made an appearance on the other boys lips that Potter first started to resist. Draco crushed his mouth against Potters. He felt him soften and then open his mouth so that he could delve into the depths of Draco's own mouth. They started to release all the pent up hormones of a teenage boys kissing with the intensity of a magnifying glass in the mid-afternoon sun.

Draco put his hands on the boy's chest and felt the rock hard muscles underneath. They must be training him hard at those quidditch practices. It was when Draco's hand started to roam a little lower that Potter pushed him away. Potter searched his eyes frantically questioning what they had done. Than burst through the door and ran.

"You can run but you can't hide, soon you'll feel me deep inside" he whispered to himself. A crude line from a poem but it seemed to fit. He grinned and made his way back to his dorm the taste of Potter still on his lips.


	4. Arise Fair Sun and Kill the Envious moon

Chapter Four: arise fair sun and kill the envious moon (Simple Plan addicted to you)

The sun crept slowly towards the sleeping Gryffindor's eyes threatening to wake him at any moment. The sun picked up slightly reddish highlights in his otherwise raven black hair. It finally intruded upon the eyelids slowly coaxing out the emerald green orbs that lie beneath.

Harry sat up slowly waking his senses, trying to remember why it is that he feels so dirty. Then it hit him, in a flash of colours and images he remembered everything that happened the night before. The burning tears, the heated remarks, the soft flesh of Malfoy's lips. He felt like he had a layer of filth on his skin that would never come off. How could he have kissed Malfoy when it was Ron's lips he was after?

He looked over to the still sleeping form of his best friend lying on a bed two feet away from him. He looked down at him admiring the cute little freckles that dotted his nose and the wavy red hair that was half splayed across his face. Ron was beautiful when he slept. He reached out to move the hair out of the other boys face when a flash, from the night before of Malfoy doing the same to him, made him fell dirty all over again.

He snatched his hand back and walked from the room to take a shower. He wasn't fit to wipe the slime from Ron's boots, not after what he had done with Malfoy. It was disgusting and wrong, how could he let some gross Slytherin filth touch him.

He turned the shower on so hot it was a few degrees short of scalding. He was going to burn the dirt from his flesh off. He undressed throwing his pajamas into a pile behind the door. Even though no one else was in the room he still covered himself to the very last moment possible with a towel. He climbed into the shower and felt the water cleanse away the dirt.

"Never! Never again!" he swore it to the empty bathroom. He wouldn't let Malfoy touch him again. Flashes of the previous night kept chasing through his head, driving him mad. Why though, why did he dwell on those moments, why did they even happen.

_You want him don't you?_ A sneaky little voice whispered inside his head. "No I don't want him, I want Ron. He's the only one I want not Malfoy."

_Yes but you have to admit Malfoy does have a nice body? Pretty face? Sweet lips?_

"Yeah so what if Malfoy has a hot body so does Gileroy Lockhart doesn't mean I want to go snog him. Why am I even talking to you? You're going nuts Harry" He muttered to himself "talking to yourself is the first sign of mental illness".

He finished up in the shower, turned off the water, wrapped the towel around his hips and walked over to the counter where he left his clothes, gathered them up and left.

When he returned to the dormitory room he discovered Ron was still asleep and all sweaty. He wondered if the other boy was having a bad dream. Harry had better wake him anyways they would be late for class if Ron slept any longer.

"Oy! Ron! Wake up mate, McGonagall will kill us if we're late again" Harry shouted close to the other boy's ear. It was the only way to wake him. Ron winced and grumbled, sat up and looked at Harry. "We still have to copy Hermione's notes on the great Werewolf hunt of 1710 before professor Binns's class. And that will take some sweet talking on our part after yesterday. You don't reckon she's still mad, do you?"

"You talk too much, it's seven in the morning." Ron looked exasperatedly up at Harry. "I'm not even forming coherent thoughts yet"

Harry was getting dressed now. "Well whose fault is it that you're not properly awake yet. I set the alarm. You should have been up half-hour ago. What's the matter late night." Harry was now hopping around on one foot trying to put his socks on standing up. He winced, his back now turned to Ron, stupid, stupid, stupid. Of course he had a late night he was on a date with Hermione.

Ron raised his eyebrows at him, "what are you implying, mate".

"Oh, no. sorry I forgot date with Hermione." Harry tried to cover the awkwardness. "So how'd it go? She didn't spend the entire time taking about homework or SPEW, did she?"

"Actually, yeah pretty much. But you know how it is the first date is always bound to be a little awkward." Ron replied awkwardly.

Harry's hopes soared. If Ron had an awful first date with Hermione perhaps there was a chance, all be it a slim chance, that things might all work out. "Right well better hurry up and dress I'll see you at breakfast. I'll get started on sucking up to Hermione." Harry said cheerily, and then left the dormitory.

Hermione waved as he entered the great hall. "oh no not another day like yesterday! I'll tell you right now I've had it! I've never seen a pair of boys giggle so much in my life. I won't do it again!" she started scolding him, mistaking the 'too wide' grin on his face.

"What? Oh no. I'm just in a very good mood this morning." Harry said but instantly felt guilty. He shouldn't be so happy about Ron's bad date, even if it meant what Harry thought it did. That he and Ron might have a chance.

"Oh." She said blushing at her outburst. "Sorry. But you too drove me mad yesterday. It was all Ron could talk about last night." She blushed even more.

Harry piled some bacon and eggs on to his plate and began eating. He was still ravenous from being starved for nearly two months at the Dursley's. "by the way can I borrow your notes on the Werewolf thingee" he looked hopefully up at her.

She scowled at him "you know eventually you and Ron will have to learn to take your own notes in history of magic." She started shuffling through papers in her bag.

"It's not our fault that Binns is always droning on in his monotone voice. You alone seem to be able to resist his hypnotic voice. You're so smart and attentive, and beautiful…" Harry said in his most convincing voice, giving her his most charming smile.

"Oh shut up, here." She said, though she was grinning rather widely. "Let's just hope there is a spell to get the brown off your nose" She added scathingly.

"Morning all," Ron said taking a seat beside Hermione. "Ah, excellent Hermione's notes, he said taking them from Harry's hands, just what I always wanted, Harry how did you know" Ron asked mockingly batting his eye lashes to add to the effect.

Hermione scowled at them both "just you have them back to me before class." She got up and left. Ron left a minute later to join her.

The rest of the day flew by for Harry, who was still in a very good mood. He had put the whole incident with Malfoy out of his head. However at dinner time he was forced to remember when Malfoy cast him a hungry look and winked across the hall when their eyes met. He suddenly blushed and felt dirty again.

Ron and Hermione had finished eating dinner a while ago and had left him in the company of Ginny who was droning on about how much homework she was getting now that she was in her OWL year. Harry nodded along sympathetically, he knew how hard OWL's could be.

Harry started to think about Ron again. Fantasize more like it. About running his fingers through his glossy red hair, kissing his full pink lips, running his hands all over Ron's body. He had to tell Ron how he felt, even if it meant endangering their friendship. He couldn't go another day wondering if those perfect lips could be his.

"…Don't you think Harry?" He was jerked out of his thoughts by the mention of his name. He was being asked his opinion on something, but what? Something about OWL's no doubt.

"Umm…yeah I agree." Harry muttered. "Excuse me would you" with that he got up and left the great hall and headed towards Gryffindor tower. He looked down at his watch it was eight-forty-five. Ron should be in the tower this close to curfew.

"Nocturne" he muttered to the portrait, and climbed inside. The common room was full and noisy. He looked around and found no sign of either of them, Ron or Hermione. Figuring they went to bed early he made his way towards the boys dormitory.

He climbed the stairwell and headed towards the door to his dorm room. He opened it slowly not wanting to make noise in case Ron was asleep.

His jaw dropped at what he saw. Ron and Hermione were snogging on his bed like crazy hormone driven teenagers which, Harry reminded himself, they were. He stared transfixed for a minute. Hermione was straddling Ron's lap her bushy hair slightly obscuring his view of Ron's face. The horror of what was happening sunk into Harry's disbelieving brain and he turned and fled.

He nearly knocked Ginny over in his haste to exit the tower. He muttered an apology to her without turning and ran down the corridor. He didn't know where he was going and was only vaguely aware that he was half jogging. Everything was swirling in a blur of colours and sound. _Ron snogging Hermione. _

_Their date obviously didn't go as badly as you hoped. _Just shut up would you

Harry stopped running, he looked around and found himself in a deserted hallway between the tapestry of Barnabas the barmy and a door that he was quite certain hadn't been there last time he passed through. It could only be the room of requirement. He opened the door thinking that he really needed a place to spend the night away from Ron and Hermione.

He looked inside and found a bedroom complete with freshly laundered robes set on the dresser and a big cushy bed. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out some pajamas and changed out of his school robes. He climbed into bed, it was remarkably comfortable but he had no spare thought for the beauty and comforts of the room. His thoughts were wound tightly around the scene he just witnessed.

He burned with rage at the injustice of it all. Every time he gathered up the courage to tell Ron the truth fate screwed him over. It wasn't his fault he had these feelings for his best friend, he didn't ask for all this tension and unease. "What do you want from me!" he raged aloud to the room furious tears leaking down his face.

He heard the door creak open, his breath caught in his throat, if it was a teacher he would be in so much trouble. He quickly wiped his tears away.

"Thought that was you screaming" Malfoy sauntered into the room looking smug, giving the room an appraising look. "Nice, personally I would have gone for a dark green with silver lining but this looks adequate, in an 'only what's absolutely necessary' sort of way"

"It's the 'room of requirement' not the room of luxury" Harry spat out. Malfoy was the last person he wanted to see right now, the feeling of filth washed over him again.

"Yeah, I know. But to tell you the truth I didn't really expect that it would give me everything I _require_." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"sorry Malfoy I've had enough poison from your lips to last a lifetime" Harry was seething, how could Malfoy even think of doing anything like that again, once was bad enough.

"Really so why then is it a queen sized bed instead of the regular single four poster? You _require_ some company in that bed?" Malfoy moved closer to Harry brushing the stray strands of hair out of Harry's eyes, making the other boy shiver. "You _require_ me"

Malfoy climbed into bed next to him bringing his lips to meet Harry's. Cradling Harry's head with the hand he just used to brush the renegade hairs away. Malfoy deepened the kiss

Harry was out of his senses, he loved the way Malfoy was kissing him right now but hated that it was Malfoy and not Ron. He felt his cock hardening against his will. He let a moan escape his lips before protesting feebly "I don't require anything from you"

Malfoy moved his free hand down to Harry's knee and slowly trailed up to the hardness between Harry's legs. "I think you need me more than you think" giving Harry's cock a firm stroke through the thin material of Harry's pajamas. Harry's head dropped back against the pillow lost in the euphoria of what Malfoy was doing to him.

Malfoy removed his hand and started to unbutton Harry's pajama top, Harry whimpered. Malfoy was now sucking on his newly exposed chest, teasing his nipples and making a line of kisses down his chest to Harry's belly-button. Harry felt all the resistance leaving his mind, he couldn't think clearly he was under Malfoy's spell.

Malfoy tore Harry's pajama bottoms down to Harry's knees, exposing the long, hard, pink length. Malfoy grasped the length and started a rhythm of soft and firm stokes before taking the whole thing into his mouth. "Oh god" Harry screamed out, he had never felt anything so good. Playing by yourself is good but playing with others is definitely better.

Harry vaguely wondered where Malfoy had learned to use his mouth like that. He felt the crescendo of pleasure building in him, he grasped firmly onto the pillow under his head. Malfoy removed his mouth but kept stroking Harry "see everybody needs me, even you, isn't that right" he whispered silkily into Harry's ear making Harry quiver.

"Oh god, fucking yes. I need you so bad." Harry was out side of his senses. "I want you so bad, need you to suck me." Harry grabbed Malfoy's head and guided it roughly back to his cock. He registered dimly Malfoy's smug smirk, before it disappeared on his cock. The look of Malfoy's perfect pink lips on his cock was too much.

It was only a few minutes after that that Harry screamed out his release, filling Malfoy's mouth with his seed. He slumped back against his pillow feeling the waves of pleasure wash over him.

Malfoy licked the dribble of semen off his lips and climbing up the bed to snuggle against Harry's chest. Harry didn't even notice nothing penetrated his consciousness, not the snuggling form up against him, not even the painfully hard erection that Malfoy was now sporting. Harry dropped off to sleep leaving Malfoy to deal with that matter himself.


	5. I'll Look To Like, If Looking Liking Mov...

Chapter Five: I'll look to like, if looking liking move (Vanessa Carleton 1000miles)

"Where is that stupid thing" Ron was rummaging around the room looking for the piece of paper Charlie had given him before school started, it had the directions written on it. it had the directions to a secret cabin in the forbidden forest where people can go without anybody finding them. He was going to take Hermione there on a date tonight. He is supposed to be meeting her in the common room and he was already late. He was cursing under his breath as he tore the room apart.

He heard the door open, it was Harry. "Ah Hah!" he finally found it, he quickly shoved it in his pocket. Harry was smiling at him in an odd sort of way but he couldn't afford to dwell on that now, Hermione would be pissed if he made her wait on top of everything else.

Ron stood up and started fixing his shirt, he asked Harry to hand him the jacket he left hanging on the back of the door. When Harry's back was turned he snuck a quick glance at Harry's but, wait a second, why was he checking out another boys but, he shook himself mentally.

The truth was he had been having those kinds of odd thoughts more and more lately and they all seemed to be about Harry. He even caught himself fantasizing about Harry's lips one sunny afternoon that summer but hoped it was just the heat of the day. Ron didn't want to think about the alternative, that he might be sexually attracted to Harry. He was already made fun of enough for his second hand clothes and coming from a poor family, he didn't need to give anybody any more ammunition than they already had.

That wasn't the only thing blocking Ron from exploring this new side of him. He was also concerned about how Harry would react. When he bothered to give it any thought he always pictured himself telling Harry and having Harry look at him with disgust and contempt, or else laughing at the ridiculous notion of the two of them together. Ron already knew he wasn't good enough for the boy who lived.

Not Mr. handsome that was who he was. Too tall, too many freckles, too big nose, all his features were out of proportion. Even his hair was too long, he thought maybe if he grew it long it would look cool like Bill's but it just hung in his eyes with a slight curl in its length. He was struggling with his messy hair, trying to get it to behave.

Something Harry just said jarred his memory; he needed to borrow the invisibility cloak if he was going to make it down to the forest with out being seen. Ron pouted his bottom lip childishly, and Harry surrendered the cloak.

He thought he saw something flicker across Harry's face, something that looked like disappointment. He wondered what he would say if Harry actually did say something to him about the two of them getting together. He turned towards the door and was almost out of the room when Harry called him back. He didn't dare get his hopes. Harry started his question… Ron's heart was pounding in anticipation. His heart dropped into his stomach, Harry just wanted to know who he was going on a date with.

He smiled then left. He went down to the common room and looked around for Hermione.

H felt the breath being sucked from his lungs when he looked over and saw Hermione looking even more beautiful than she did at the Yule ball. The tight fitting white 'playboy bunny' t-shirt and black denim jeans were so un-Hermione. She looked sexy in a casual way. Her hair had been straightened; he never would've guessed Hermione's hair was so long, it hung loosely around her breasts with a slight curl at the end. She was curvier than the bulky Hogwarts robes let on, with a descent sized chest, and a tiny waist and wider but still slender hips.

"What?! Is there something on my shirt." Hermione looked down at her shirt to check for stains.

"No, it's just…you look hot!" Ron hadn't meant to say that exactly but Hermione didn't seem to mind, she was blushing furiously.

"Umm…thanks, you look very good too." She remarked somewhat awkwardly. Ron didn't notice though he was too entranced with her lips, the way looked when they said his name. How come he never noticed Hermione's lips before?

"Where are we going anyway?" she questioned.

Ron snapped back to himself, "Oh it's this place Charlie told me about this summer." He said fumbling with his pockets retrieving the directions. "It's in the forbidden forest, very few people even know it exists." He said handing her the paper.

"But how are we going to get there without being seen" she looked worried. "You know we aren't supposed to out on the grounds after hours" she said suddenly stern.

Ron smiled coyly up at her "Hermione, for once in your life you are going to forget everything, you are going to forget about the rules, forget about being a prefect, forget that we've been best friends for five years, forget all that and just enjoy yourself. Trust me"

She smiled warmly up at him "alright then. I'll forget and trust you." She said then added somewhat anxiously "but what about if we are seen"

"I said trust me" Ron grinned. He produced the cloak from behind his back. Hermione smiled in relief "see, let it never be said that I don't think of absolutely everything" he looked at her cockily. "Shall we go then?"

"alright" they hooked arms and Ron threw the cloak over them to conceal them both.

They walked down to the cabin in silence. Ron wasn't certain whether the silence was an awkward one or just because they were sneaking out.

When they arrived at the cabin he opened the door for Hermione. The cabin, it transpired, was more of a moldy old shack with a leaking roof. There were no furnishings except for a dank mattress against one wall. The floor was littered with the debris of empty butterbeer bottles and chocolate frog wrappers. It was an absolute mess.

"very…erm nice." Hermione said almost questioningly. She walked across the room and started clearing the debris off the bed and sat down.

When Ron pictured the cabin Charlie told him about, he pictured a nicely furnished hut kind of like Hagrid's. Not a moldy old shack, which looked like it was only inhabited by horny teenagers for short periods of time. The same thought must of occurred to Hermione because she was blushing furiously.

"so um, what would you like to do" she blushed even more, though nothing compared to Ron who looked like a radish.

"um, I dunno. What do you want to do?" Ron asked lamely

they both sat in an awkward silence for several minutes.

Hermione finally broke the silence "so I was wondering if you and Harry would like to join in the sponsored scrub of Gryffindor tower, you know for SPEW? All you need is a fifty galleons to participate."

Ron was so grateful for the break in the silence that he didn't mind that Hermione was bringing up _spew_ on their first date.

After the subject of house-elf rights was dead Hermione started talking about school, the Newts they would be facing in a years time and her arithmancy homework. Ron couldn't take it anymore, he felt his attentiveness ebbing away.

Ron started thinking about other things, other things named Harry. His mind floated back to memories of the summer, memories of a naked Harry in the shower…

The Weasley's didn't have any locks on their doors, so when Ron knocked on the bathroom door and got no response he figured it was not occupied. He opened the door and dropped his jaw. Standing under the shower buck naked was the sculpted body of Harry Potter.

Harry was obviously entranced with his own image, did not notice that Ron was now peeping in on him. Ron's eyes had traveled up and down Harry's body both front and back, drinking the body with his eyes. The carefully sculpted chest and abs, his strong arms and toned but. Ron had wondered how a boy who was starved for two months every year had managed to procure a body that even Michelangelo's _David _would be jealous of.

"…and she calculated the wrong rune equation and said orgasm in stead of organic, and everyone started laughing" Hermione looked up at him, obviously convinced that she had just told a really funny joke, and was expecting him to burst out laughing. When he didn't she got annoyed. "well you tell a joke then if you think you can do better"

joke. Something clicked in his memory and he remembered the joke he and Harry pulled on Malfoy that morning. Ron started to recount the tale to Hermione, by the end of his story both of them were laughing hysterically.

"alright…you win…yours was funnier" Hermione gasped out.

Ron checked his wrist watch and jumped "we gotta go now! It's nearly 3am. I didn't realize it was so late"

They hurried back to the castle, under cover of the invisibility cloak, said hurried goodbyes in the common room and rushed up to bed.


	6. Wilt Thou Be gone? It Is Not Yet Near Da...

Chapter six: Wilt thou be gone? It is not yet near day (Nickleback leader of men)

Ron awoke the next morning to the slamming of the dorm room door. He sat up in his bed, it was still early the sun was barely coming up on the horizon. He glanced around the room Harry's was the only bed that was empty, it must have been he who stormed out of the room.

Ron wondered what Harry could be so upset about this early in the morning. Ron followed him out of the room, down the hallway and towards the stairwell. He heard the pounding of water on the wall opposite him. He opened the door and walked into the shower room. He nearly tripped over Harry's discarded pajamas he picked them up.

Ron could smell the distinct scent of Harry on the discarded clothes, he loved that smell, a mingling of soap, vanilla shampoo, and something uniquely Harry. He could hear Harry talking to himself. "Never" is all he could make out throw the muffling noise of the water.

He was enjoying the fuzzy view of Harry through the glass door of the stall. Ron wasn't sure if it was the view or the amount of steam issuing from the shower, but something was making him hot. He walked over to the counter to splash cold water on his face. Ron started flapping his pajama shirt in an effort to relieve some of the heat when something Harry was saying caught his attention. He dropped Harry's pajamas in shock.

"I don't want…Ron." Cold ice slapped his face, despite the heat. Harry didn't want him. Disgust was dripping from every syllable. He made to leave the room when something else Harry was saying caught his ear.

"I want… Malfoy"

Ron stopped mid movement, that couldn't be right. He listened harder "Malfoy… has a hot body". Harry was talking about Malfoy's hot body, and who knows what else was going on behind the steamed glass. Harry wanted Malfoy's hot body not Ron's, Ron felt insulted he wasn't perfect but he still had a better body than that slime Malfoy. Beyond the indignation Ron was feeling there was a feeling of deep hurt, Harry found him repulsive and Malfoy was some kind of sex god to Harry. It was so unfair. Maybe Harry really did think he was as bad as some Slytherin troll.

The horror of what Harry was saying out lout sunk into Ron's brain he threw the clothes down on the floor and ran towards the exit. Just as Ron reached the door he heard the shower turn off, he had to leave quickly or Harry would know he had been peeping. He ran from the room and back to the dormitory. He slid back under the covers and feigned sleeping

Ron hoped that his sweaty skin wouldn't give him away. Harry walked in and shouted in his ear, OUCH! That hurt. Harry didn't seem to notice anything odd about him. That figures, though, Ron reminded himself savagely, if I'm some ugly troll he probably doesn't want to spend too much time looking at me.

Harry was hopping around and talking about some homework rubbish they had to do before class, completely unaware of the look Ron was giving him. When Harry finally left Ron got up and started to dress

"I don't know why I'm so upset. I mean I'm not even interested in him. I like Hermione! I'm dating Hermione, for heavens sake I shouldn't be getting upset because Harry is fantasizing about Malfoy instead of me." Ron was mumbling to himself under his breath.

_Yes but didn't that date go horribly _a sly voice whispered in the back of his head.

"So what are you getting at" Ron was talking to himself.

_Well if you really like Hermione and not Harry then it might have gone a bit better, maybe you wouldn't have spent half the time fantasizing about Harry_

"Well that was just first date jitters, it was bound to go badly. I'll have better luck tonight." Ron answered back, trying to convince himself.

_Suit yourself but don't say I didn't warn you._

When Ron entered the Great Hall for breakfast he spotted Harry and Hermione and walked over. For a split second he considered sitting next to Harry but decided not to inflict his horrible ugliness upon him. Instead he sat beside Hermione.

He decided to act normally as if nothing had upset him that morning. He grabbed the notes off Harry and made a childish joke. When Harry had left the table Ron confirmed plans with Hermione to hang out that night. He wasn't sure what they were going to do

"Alright, but no more rule breaking, promise" Hermione said anally.

"Fine we can just hang out in the common room, make it an early dinner so we can have the common room to ourselves for at least a little while." Ron wasn't keen on having a bunch of giggling first years watching him and Hermione on a date.

Despite being somewhat angry about what he had heard in the shower Ron spent the day trying not to shove thoughts of naked Harry from his mind. His mind was in complete jet-lag because of his late night. When he wasn't fantasizing about Harry he was sliding in and out of stupors. He even caught himself mid drool a couple of times.

Hermione beat him back to the common room that night, Ron would have been their sooner except he got lost because of his constant day dreaming. He sat down next to Hermione and started making awkward conversation again.

What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he just talk to her like a normal guy and girl? Why was he acting like some kind of retard? Maybe there is something missing, has to be. _Could it be that she isn't Harry. _

No! Ron thought heatedly. As if to prove this point he grabbed Hermione, mid sentence, roughly by the shoulders and kissed her smack on the lips. After a few seconds they broke away and Ron flushed. Hermione could only stare.

"Ron that was…" Hermione started

"-Completely awful?" Ron finished for her. He couldn't help but feel he had completely blown things with her. He flushed and looked moodily away.

"No. but you could use a little practice" Ron looked up at her somewhere between shock and indignation. Hermione was looking at him with an odd calmed resolve on her face. She leaned forward and hissed him lightly on the lips. Ron opened his mouth and traced a circle around Hermione's lips he felt her lips part and soon he was delving into the sweet depths of Hermione's mouth.

Kissing is fun, Ron thought to himself, why hadn't he ever tried this with Hermione before. _Probably because she would've slapped you before_, but something was strangely different about Hermione that night. Maybe it was just because it was new territory for both of them, but Ron thought that Hermione was acting out of character, he became convinced of this when Neville walked into the common room and she suggested with a coy smile that they go up to his room.

She led the way up to the dormitory holding Ron's hand behind her. When they got into the bedroom Ron sat down on Harry's bed, his bed still wasn't made from that morning. He looked up at her awkwardly he sincerely hoped things wouldn't turn back to uncomfortable silences again. Hermione, it transpired, was going make sure that that didn't happen.

She shut the door behind her walked right up to where he was sitting, Ron gulped nervously. Instead of taking a seat next to him she sat on him, straddling his lap. "What…" Ron couldn't finish his sentence his tongue was now busy doing other things.

He reached up and tangled his hands in Hermione's bushy hair. Ron didn't know where Hermione learned to kiss like that. Then something happened to Ron that he wasn't sure helped or hindered what he was doing. Harry's face swam through his brain and pretty soon he wasn't kissing Hermione he was kissing Harry. He felt himself growing hard, his pants became uncomfortably tight. He moaned aloud. Half an hour passed without any break in the intense snog fest Hermione and Ron were participating in. A couple of times his hands started roaming a little to freely, but Hermione always found casual ways to bring them back to safer areas.

It wasn't until Seamus walked in and started applauding them that they came up for air. Hermione was almost as red as Ron. She muttered something about homework and left for her own dormitory. Ron merely crawled into his own bed and tried to will his erection away before falling into sweet dreams involving a threesome with his two best friends.


	7. Go Girl, Seek Happy Nights To Happy Days

Chapter Seven: Go, girl, seek happy nights to happy days (Wannadies-you and me)

Hermione wasn't like other girls, in that she was not a boy crazy freak. She would often scowl when Parvati or Lavender stayed up half the night discussing the various aspects of the boys they considered 'doable'.

They even discussed **_everything_** from techniques they had used on their dates to get boys to kiss them to whether or not size matters. Parvati had even described in gross detail some of the more steamy details of her dates with Seamus. Hermione never really meant to eavesdrop on the conversation but they weren't exactly talking in whispers. She had learnt a great deal from them, a lot of it involuntarily, like how to kiss and how to give hand jobs and blow jobs.

They never tried to include her in these discussions, which could be for one of many reasons, perhaps they didn't like her, or perhaps they felt she had nothing relevant to say on the subject. Whatever the reason for her exclusion she didn't care, it suited her just fine. She had far more sensible things to be doing in her spare time like arithmancy or transfiguration. Hermione was secretly burning with jealousy, no one but Viktor had ever asked her out, and he wasn't even good looking.

She didn't like boys, rather she liked one boy. One boy in the entire world she felt was worth the bother. Ron was not devastatingly handsome, nor would he ever be. His nose would always be too big, his features out of proportion. He was largely overlooked by the females of the school because of this. Which was part of why he appealed to Hermione, Ron wasn't ugly to her. He was a diamond in the rough, an undiscovered treasure.

Hermione liked Ron for other reasons, he was responsible, a good quidditch player, a prefect, and most of all he made her laugh –even if it was only ever on the inside. She had liked him for years ever since third year, the dark days.

During Hermione's third year she was under so much pressure to perform and perform well that she nearly killed herself. Her parents had pressured her to take too many classes assuring her that it would all be worth it in the end. The entire year she never got more than a few hours of sleep because she was always doing school work, preparing for Buck beaks case or else worrying about when Harry and Ron would start talking to her again.

She had come so close to killing herself that year that if it weren't for Hagrid she would be dead.

She had decided, after Ron had finished yelling at her over Scabbers bloody sheets, that she had had enough. Ron was the only boy she had ever liked and he wouldn't even look her in the face anymore. She had cried herself to sleep that night, and when she awoke in the middle of the night she grabbed the robe she had been practicing a knot tying charm on and proceeded down to the Forbidden forest, tears leaking down her face, with the full intent of hanging herself from the nearest tree. She had climbed half-way up a thick birch when Hagrid had stumbled out of his cabin drunk and caught her in the act.

She had tried to find some clumsy excuse to explain what she was doing out in the Forbidden forest in the middle of the night. Hagrid was drunk enough to believe her dimwitted lies, but he insisted she should hug the trees some other time and walked her back up to the castle. He had, however, served his purpose in preventing Hermione's suicide.

She shuddered every time she reflected back to those days. Life was better for Hermione these days. She was a Gryffindor prefect, and she received outstanding in all her OWL's. But most important of all two days after term had started Ron had asked her out on a real date.

She was so shocked when Ron had asked her, right out of the blue, that it took her several moments to recover herself. She had accepted and spent the entire day grinning goofily.

Even the professors seemed to notice a difference in her behavior. Usually she was the first one to voice and opinion, for she had many, or to answer a question correctly. That day, however, she was too busy day dreaming about Ron.

Hermione was all nerves on the date, she started getting ready an hour in advance. Rummaging through her closet until she had found the t-shirt her cousin had leant her, a muggle t-shirt with a picture of a bunny on it. she had thought it too cute and girly when she had first seen it until her cousin explained to her what the bunny represented.

She pulled the shirt on roughly then started scouring her trunks for her favorite black denim jeans. She pulled them on, hopping slightly, and looked in her mirror. Her hair was just impossible. She reached in her drawer and pulled out her last bottle of hair straightening potion, it worked rather well, though it left a small curl at the end.

She sat down in front of her mirror. She started applying mascaras to her eye lashes thinking more about Ron than what she was actually doing. Something Ron had said the other day stuck out in her thoughts, something about how he used to look at Charlie's old nudie magazines.

Hermione had never considered herself ugly in fact she thought she was one of the better looking girls in her year, when she was on form, without the big bush of tangles she usually sported. Her hair, she thought, was pretty much the only thing holding her back physically. She had a rather nice body, if she did say so herself. She could fill out a bra better than anyone else in her year she had a slender waist and nice hips.

The only thing is nobody else seemed to notice, perhaps it was the bulky school robes she had to wear, but nobody seemed to notice the magnificent figure she had. Tonight, though, everyone would know, or at the very least everyone in the common room that night.

She descended the steps leading up to the girl's dormitory that night like a fairy-tale princess. Everyone in the common room, basically a bunch of third years, gasped to see their respected prefect dressed so sexily. She looked around but couldn't find Ron, she checked her watch, he was five minutes late. She turned around to look at the entrance of the boys' dormitory. If Ron wasn't down in five minutes she was going to go up and fetch him.

Suddenly she heard the pounding steps of someone coming down the stairs. Ron did not immediately register Hermione standing right in front of him rather he scanned the crowd for her.

This gave Hermione ample opportunity to get over the shock of seeing Ron so… so… sexy. Ron looked so causally elegant she wondered for a moment if it was truly him. There was no mistaking how handsome he looked, his hair hung slightly in his face giving him a playful look. His face was wearing a look on concentration as he searched the crown in vain.

Comprehension dawned on his face when he spotted Hermione standing right in front of him. She blushed slightly as Ron looked taken a back by her appearance. She decided to play with Ron a little when she caught him staring at her chest. She flushed at Ron's compliment about how she looked. She felt triumphant at having Ron finally notice her.

The date was awkward at first and she felt herself fall into comfortable subjects of conversation like SPEW and school work. She felt Ron's attention drifting so she decided to tell a joke. It didn't work so she challenged him playfully to tell a better one.

She laughed so hard she felt her sides were splitting apart. Ron looked at his watch and informed her that it was three in the morning, nearly. They would have to leave, they hurried out of the forest and up to the castle. They said hasty goodbyes and went up to their separate dorms. Hermione was a little upset that she didn't at least get a goodnight kiss from Ron.

She woke up the next morning dead tired from the night before but she knew she had school so she dutifully got up and got ready. She arrived first for breakfast in the great hall. She started buttering her toast looking around the Hall and saying morning to various students.

Harry was striding across the hall wearing a wide grin on his face. Oh no, not another day of idiot giggles. She wasn't going to let it get that far, she'd cut him off before he even got the chance to annoy her.

When she finished scolding him he told her that he was just happy, but she thought she saw a flicker of something else flash through his eyes. Something too happy and then too sad. A second later she was sure she had just imagined it. After a few awkward moments things were back to usual. Meaning that Harry was asking to borrow her History of Magic notes and she was scathing.

If they only knew how much effort she put forth in keeping good organized notes they might be a little more appreciative. It had always been like that, she was the intruder on Harry's and Rons friendship. Kept around because she was clever in classes, lent them her notes before tests, and could sort out there confusing girl problems. She was the expendable one, or at least that's how she had always felt. Certainly her third year at school had proven her right.

She was still expendable and she knew it in her very bones. She felt cold shivers run up and down her spine at the thought of it. What if her and Ron dating ruined everything? What would happen if they broke up? What would happen to her, would she be left out in the cold. She felt all the light, all the warmth, all the happiness gone from the room. It was as though a Dementor had swooped down on her. She started to drown in her own thoughts.

Suddenly, though, the sun parted the clouds of doom around her. Ron had just entered the Great Hall with a brilliant smile from ear to ear. She felt her heart leap in her chest. Ron took a seat beside her.

She could only just pull off an annoyed look when Ron asked to borrow the notes. She was secretly floating on air. She got up and exited the hall when she finished her breakfast. She walked along the halls barely taking in her surroundings. Her feet carried her automatically to the charms classroom. She felt a tap on her shoulder, she spun around

Ron was standing in front of her. "Hermione, umm I was wondering Do you want to go out with me again tonight" Ron flushed red.

She was so happy she felt she might burst. Of course she would go out with him again, just not so late and no more rule breaking. Hermione could tell that Ron had prepared for her no rule breaking response when he simply replied that they would just hang out in the common room.

That day in charms class they were practicing the bubblehead charm. Most of the class was already well versed in this charm due to the events of the previous year. During the last few months of their fifth year it had become second nature to cast the charm on yourself before you stepping out into the corridors, due to the amount of dung bombs being set off on a regular basis.

Hermione was shocked to find Ron resting his head in his arms and drooling. This was usually the lesson the three of them would spend conversing about more important things. Hermione was eager to discuss the contents of Moony's latest letter with Harry and Ron. On second glance she found that Harry, too, was slipping in and out of consciousness.

Once again she would be the only to take notes in the class, the only one to truly care how they did on the next test, the only one to worry about Voldemort and his growing influence. The irony she thought savagely to herself is that the only one who cared about them is the only one they considered expendable.

The rest of the day passed in a similar fashion with Hermione shooting disgusted looks at the two of them. Looks that were largely lost on them, seeing as they were either barely awake, playing hangman, or else discussing quidditch.

She finished her dinner in a hurry that night so that she could prepare herself for her date with Ron that night. She decided she would change out of her school robes and into something a bit sexier. She chose from her closet a red and black punk plaid mini skirt and a black t-shirt with the words 'ColdPlay' across the chest. She tried to fix her hair but decided that it was a lost cause, she didn't have enough time.

She had just descended the stairs to the girls dormitory when Ron entered the room looking distracted. She sat down on the couch and Ron sat down beside her.

"So umm… what do you wanna do?" Ron started off lamely.

"Umm, I dunno. I was actually going to start knitting more socks for the house elves again this year. I can show you how it you want, it's really quite easy once you get the hang of it." Hermione could have kicked herself. Why is it that she could never find anything to talk about when they were on dates? Ron gave her a look as though the same thing was just passing through his mind

Hermione started thinking that it was never going to work out. They were just too nervous around each other. Their last date had been a fiasco and this was looking to be no better. "Ron I was thinking that maybe…"

Hermione couldn't finish her sentence because Ron was now kissing her right on the lips. Hermione had just enough time to marvel at how plush and soft Ron's lips were before Ron pulled back and flushed.

She made up her mind to put all her worries aside and just go for it. She didn't want to be Hermione the worry-wart anymore, she wanted to be sexy. She threw caution to the wind and grabbed Ron and started kissing him passionately.

She had never kissed a boy before, not like this. She was soon overwhelmed with the passion of the kiss. Ron was making her light headed, she felt so alive.

The sounds of someone else entering the common room stirred them both from the kiss. Neville had just stumbled into the room laden with what looked like an entire library shelf worth of books.

Neville set them down on the table nearest to him and looked over at Hermione and Ron, both of them looking rather embarrassed.

"So Ron why don't you show me those notes from astronomy class, I believe you said you left them _up in your room_." She said to Ron with a pointed stress on the words up in your room.

Before Ron could say another room she grabbed his hand and led the way up to his room. When they reached the room she opened the door stepped inside and watched as Ron sat down on Harry's bed. She kicked the door shut behind her, if she was going to be sexy she was going to give it everything she had.

She walked right up to Ron making a quick decision to for go the easy route of sitting beside him and instead sat on him. Straddling his lap, she leaned down without warning and started kissing Ron. She sucked on his bottom lip drawing it away with her own lips and then ravishing his mouth again. She ran her hands through his hair amazed at the silky feel of his red tresses.

She was a little surprised when she felt something quite unexpected. Either Ron had stowed his wand in his pants or she was a natural at kissing. She preferred the latter. Suddenly Ron was kissing her with an intensity she had not yet experienced. His hands started slipping up her thighs going into uncharted waters. This sent a bolt of reality through Hermione's mind. She wasn't ready for it to go that far yet. She untangled one hand from his hair and used it to redirect his back up to her waist. Ron didn't seem to notice or mind.

Ten minutes later they were unexpectedly disturbed again. Seamus was applauding their little snog fest. Hermione blushed furiously. "um, yeah I have homework, see you tomorrow Ron" She left half running to her own dorm room.

"Speak of the devil. Hermione we were just discussing you." Lavender said with the air of one discussing the weather.

"You were." Hermione looked uncertainly at them something strange was going on and she didn't like it.

"Yeah we were just wondering why little Miss Prefect was out of bed yesterday well passed curfew." Parvati chimed in sarcastically. "Lavender had this ridiculous idea that you were having a secret rendezvous with Krum"

Hermione looked at them trying to keep the truth from showing on her face. "I was studying in the library" she quickly lied.

"You were not you little sneak. We saw you before you left the castle you were all dressed up as if you were going on a date, but then you left with Ron so we figured he was some sort of decoy or else escort."

It was no good they knew too much already "actually I went on a date with Ron". She really didn't wasn't to be having this conversation. She was blushing furiously.

"What!? I thought you were going with Krum. I mean didn't he ask you to go away with him to Bulgaria during the summer." Lavender queried

"I wouldn't believe everything you read in the tabloids" Hermione half lied. Viktor had asked her to visit him that summer but she had declined. She wanted to spend the summer with Ron at the Burrow.

"So you traded in an international quidditch star for an immature little boy." Parvati cried in astonishment. "He's not even good looking"

"Hey! He is too. You just don't see him the way I do" Hermione cried in indignation.

"But I thought he swung the other way. I mean he's never even had a girlfriend. And I mean he completely ignored Padma at the Yule ball and she's gorgeous. Instead he spent the whole night hanging around with Harry." Lavender pointed out.

"That's just because he didn't like Padma, he was jealous of Krum because he got to me first." Hermione corrected them.

They both looked at her skeptically neither of them seemed to be able to believe that she could be so sought after. "Yeah sure" they said with the air of people just nodding along, not really believing a word.

She felt insulted, she was furious. It was easier for them to believe that Ron was gay than to believe that two wonderful boys wanted her. "Fine! Believe what you want, but I'll tell you something. You don't spend a half hour kissing like that and not know which team a person is playing for." She instantly regretted saying that

They both looked at her shocked. Parvati walked up at her and examined her more closely. "It's true." She sounded surprised and disbelieving. "look her lipstick is smeared and there are marks on her thighs."

"On her thighs? What does Ron like things rough?!" Lavender said cruelly.

"Oh just shut up! You are just jealous." Hermione started getting undressed and changed into her pajamas. She crawled into bed and turned her back on the two girls.

She fell into fitful dreams about death eaters and Voldemort.

"You have to chose, you cannot have both" the evil hiss of a hideous snake like man said.

"Choose? You say it like it would be some horrible dilemma" Ron half laughed at Voldemort. "Hmm… Let me think… who will it be?" Ron said in mock deliberation. "Harry the-boy-who-lived or Hermione takes-notes-in-Binns's-class." Ron smiled cruelly.

"I don't know staying awake in Binns's class is quite an accomplishment, even I had trouble staying awake and I was head boy once" Voldemort said to Ron now placing an arm around Ron's shoulders. "You need to pick wisely Ron, Harry your best friend or Hermione your girl friend. One of them had to die you must kill one of them."

"Alright then" Ron sounded almost bored with the choice "Harry lives Hermione dies"

"Are you sure." Voldemort asked.

"Well I mean Hermione is nice and everything but well Harry is well just better," Ron said. "Did you know he plays quidditch? He's going to join the Chudley Cannons when he leaves school aren't you Harry" Ron said in an admiring childish voice.

"Course I am, see" Harry pulled a fairy from his pocket as if it were irrefutable evidence. Hermione noticed that while she was bound and gagged tied to a quidditch post Harry was staring around as though he was only mildly curious about what was happening around him.

"See. What did I tell you?" Ron said to Voldemort in a congenial voice.

"Alright if you're sure, you know what to do" Voldemort said resignedly

"Course I've been practicing, look" He motioned to the bodies of Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Draco, Neville, and several others.

"very good" Voldemort said in a fatherly voice.

Ron walked up to Hermione. She struggled fruitlessly against the bindings. Trying to scream but making only a gurgling noise. Ron raised his wand and pointed at Hermione's heart.

"Accio!" Ron said and Hermione's heart shot from her chest and flew into Ron's out stretched hand. She looked up and saw him run one finger over it and then taste the blood.

"Good?" Voldemort inquired.

"Naw tastes all…" He looked at her and grinned viscously "…Muddy"

They all broke out into deep booming laughs.

"Good one Ron" Harry said looking at Hermione.

Hermione screamed and woke up sweaty and breathing heavily. It took several minutes for her to calm down. It was nearly four A.M.


	8. Under Love's Heavy Burden Do I Sink

Chapter Eight: Under love's heavy burden do I sink (figured you out nickel back)

It had been months since Malfoy and Harry had spent the night in the Room of Requirement together but Harry was still having trouble adjusting to the new arrangement between them.

Harry would often encounter Malfoy in the middle of the night, sometimes on accident sometimes on purpose, it didn't matter the end result was always the same. Malfoy and Harry would exchange scathing heated remarks before succumbing to each other.

They made these exchanges in broom cupboards, empty classroom and when they were lucky to be near enough the Room of Requirement which always had exactly what they required, which was often nothing more than a bed.

They would always end with Harry pushing Malfoy away and feeling disgusted with himself. At first Harry had done everything he could to resist Malfoy. He would sit as a far away as possible in classes, he avoided eating with the rest of the school and spent his leisure hours hiding in the owlry or else studying in the library. But, it seemed, he could not hide from Malfoy he was everywhere Harry was.

Malfoy would find him in the Owlry and corner him against the wall pressing their bodies together sucking Harry's neck or else kissing him forcefully on the mouth. Always Harry would try and fight him off but either Malfoy was stronger or he just didn't have enough will power because he never succeeded.

Malfoy would pin his arms above his head just long enough to quell the feeble protests Harry made. Soon Harry would forget his objections and return all the passion Malfoy was giving out to him. Harry didn't like to lose so Harry would make a game out of getting Malfoy to scream for him.

Harry knew all of Malfoy's weakness; the earlobe he liked to be sucked, the nipples he liked to be bitten lightly, his balls to be tickled affectionately. He knew them all and if he was in the mood to indulge Malfoy, rather than satisfy his own desires first, he could bring Malfoy to release in a matter of minutes. It was too easy.

But games like those were better left in the privacy of broom cupboards or else empty classrooms. It was an entirely different state of affairs when Malfoy caught him in the library. It wasn't too common an occurrence but when Malfoy caught him sitting by himself in the library it was Harry's turn to squirm.

Malfoy would sit down next to him under the pretext of exchanging witty barbs. Slowly Malfoy's hand would travel below the table up his leg this action was always followed by a sharp intake of breath on Harry's part as well as a scowl. Malfoy would tease him beneath the table until Harry could stand it no longer and they would leave, though never together, and find a cupboard somewhere close by. On occasions like these Malfoy would cast a silencing spell on the cupboard, 'cause Harry was a screamer.

The only thing that really put Harry off about their little arrangement is that he would often catch Malfoy looking at him with a goof look on his face. Harry wasn't interested in starting a real relationship with Malfoy he just wanted a fuck buddy. It disturbed him how Malfoy felt about him. Sometimes when he came Malfoy would scream out that he loved Harry. Harry always chose to ignore this, Malfoy couldn't mean that, love requires a heart and Harry was quite certain that the ice statue that he was fucking didn't possess one.

Harry strolled purposefully down to the dungeons concealed by his invisibility cloak. He only had to wait ten minutes before a Slytherin student gave the password and he could travel through the portrait after him. He found his way easily enough up to Malfoy's dorm room.

Malfoy was sleeping peacefully in his bed mumbling sleepily under his breath.

"Where…over here, love…love you too…Harry." Since that first night in the Room of Requirement Harry had never stuck around long enough to know that Malfoy talked in his sleep. Malfoy flipped over onto his stomach, Harry seized the opportunity to slap him hard on the ass brutally tearing him from his dreams.

"What the hell" Malfoy said.

Harry grinned broadly, trying for a look of concern and failing, "sorry it looked like you were having a nightmare"

"Well I am now. What are you doing here? I was sleeping or didn't you notice" Malfoy used his usual drawling voice.

"I noticed, I just thought you'd be in the mood for a quickie." Harry raised his eyebrows.

"What do you mean 'quickie'? 'quickie' implies that we are having sex, and we are not" Malfoy corrected his terminology.

"Well than what do you call it when someone sucks you off quickly" Harry asked.

"Predictable" Malfoy replied sarcastically.

"Oh look who is talking. I wasn't the one to come in under a minute last time we were in the owlry." Harry countered.

"Whatever. Do what you want I'm going back to sleep" Malfoy replied and lay back down on the bed.

Harry was on top of Malfoy before he even knew it pinning his arms above his head and breathing heavily down on him. "Don't think I won't do just that" Harry looked him up and down with a hunger in his eyes.

Instead of the fear he expected to see in Malfoy's eyes he saw disdain. "Well this is a new twist to our little game, idle threats." Malfoy drawled. Apparently the threat of rape was not a worrying concept.

"You doubt that I would actually do it." Harry asked.

"Yes because you've had many opportunities to fuck me before and you didn't want to. In fact that is the only thing we haven't done. Quite frankly I'm curious, so go ahead have your rotten way with me" Malfoy said mockingly, feigning a look of damsel-in-distress.

Harry drew back from him and looked away, was his threat really that empty. What was he waiting for?

"What's the matter Potter? Saving your self for marriage?" Malfoy laughed at him. "Come on. You know I actually might have some spare rope around here somewhere you can tie me up if you like." Malfoy laughed even more.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Harry made to leave. It was Malfoy's turn to pin Harry. He leapt on top of Harry and in a moment he had Harry's hands pinned firmly at his sides. "What do you think you are doing?" Harry struggled but found he couldn't move more than an inch or two.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Malfoy lifted Harry's arms above his head and pinned them together there. Malfoy moved his free hand down to fumble with Harry's clothes. Harry's chest was soon exposed and being kissed by Malfoy's perfect pink lips. Moans escaped Harry's lips, his treacherous body responded to Malfoy's touch. His cock was already half hard by the time Malfoy got to it.

"Get off of me!" Harry said in his most dangerous tone.

"I'm sorry to be the one to break it to you Potter but you are in no position to be making demands" To drive home his point he poked one finger inside Harry's entrance. Harry started screaming but Malfoy quickly covered his mouth with a kiss. Harry seized the opportunity to throw Malfoy off him.

He scrambled to get up and get his clothes done up he ran for the door. Malfoy beat him there and was coyly looking up at Harry through the elegant strands of platinum blonde hair that hung in his eyes. "I thought you wanted a quickie?" Malfoy laughed cruelly at Harry.

Harry was angry now. He marched up to Malfoy and punched him in the jaw. Malfoy recovered and pushed Harry back onto the bed. He grabbed the rope from inside the drawer and tied both of Harry's hands together and then to the bed post. "Relax, I wouldn't dream of hurting you. Or doing anything you didn't want me too"

Malfoy started kissing a line down from his neck to his navel, coming to a halt just before the elastic band of his boxers. He roughly pulled Harry's pants and boxers down freeing Harry's erection.

Malfoy took the whole of it into his mouth sucking hard on the tip and running his tongue up the underside of the shaft. Harry marveled at how expertly Malfoy had perfected his art. Harry's body shuddered and shook when he came. Malfoy swallowed deeply as though he savored the taste of Harry in his mouth.

Harry lay panting, he barely noticed that Malfoy had completely undressed him from the waist down and was now climbing back into bed to snuggle up against Harry's chest. When he had finally regained control of his senses he said "What do you think you are doing?"

"Well, love, you always seem to disappear when we're done so tonight you are going to stay the whole night." Malfoy said simply.

"And why would I want to do that" Harry asked half perplexed half disgusted at the idea of snuggling with Malfoy.

"Want?! Who said anything about want? Want would imply choice and seeing as you are currently tied to my bed I don't think you have a choice." Malfoy grinned victoriously.

"You're twisted. Whatever I don't care, just don't snore." Harry said sleepily before closing his eyes and dropping back into dreams about Ron.

"Harry look I can do it now. I can finally tight rope walk" Ron said happily. He was dressed in tights and was about to walk out onto a five story rope spanning as far as the eye could see. There was no safety net and Ron wasn't wearing a harness.

Harry couldn't think why Ron would want to be tight rope walking seeing as he was the clumsiest person Harry had ever met. He was about to point this out when Ron took several unassisted steps out onto the rope. "Ron. No!" Harry was panicked.

"Don't worry you taught me everything I know." Ron said assuredly

"But I don't know anything about tight rope walking" Harry protested desperately. "Please Ron walk back to me"

"Nonsense, I know you'll catch me if I fall Harry" Ron said in the same confident voice. He looked back at Harry who was now reaching out desperately for him. He slipped. He fell for what seemed like ages.

Harry woke up screaming.

The sun was up in the sky and Malfoy was looking down at Harry annoyed. "Do you always wake up screaming or am I just special." He drawled.

Harry marveled at how angelic Malfoy looked with a Halo of sunlight reflecting off his platinum hair. The light softened Malfoy's appearance he looked like a little boy he looked innocent. Harry shook himself mentally. Malfoy was anything but angelic or innocent.

Harry recovered himself "I can't help if sleeping with you inspires nightmares in me." Harry said caustically.

Malfoy, who had moved to untie the ropes, hissed at Harry. As soon as Harry was free he pulled his clothes back on. He covered himself in the invisibility cloak and left without as much as a goodbye.

If he had looked back he would have seen the pleading hurt look in Malfoy's eyes. A look he reserved for whenever Harry would leave him.

Harry walked feverishly back to his common room, it was Saturday and he had loads of homework to do from the week before. He scurried up the stairway to his dorm room. He retrieved his bag from under his bed and began his work at the desk nearest him.

He started first on his potions homework figuring that it would be the hardest. "The most potent potions known to wizards are more volatile and complicated. Explain?" Harry read out loud form his paper. His quill started scratching out feeble answers, his mind was becoming weary he slumped his head onto one hand. Before Harry knew it he was sleeping soundly.

It was four in the afternoon when Harry next awoke, sore and aching from having slept against a hard wooden desk. He couldn't remember what he had been dreaming about but it must have been very happy because he noticed his robes were a little wet in conspicuous places.

He changed out of his robes and into fresh ones. He was going to spend this day making up the homework he had neglected during the week. It wasn't entirely his fault. Every time he tried to study he would run into Ron and Hermione in the dorm room, or the common room and it would put all other thoughts out of his mind except for what he imagined they were doing. Honestly who could work in conditions like those?

He went down to the common room and saw Hermione and Ron huddled together in a corner doing god knows what. Harry decided his work would better get done in the library.

The teachers had been successively heaping more and more homework upon the students in the time leading up to the Christmas break, he couldn't wait for the holidays to begin so he could forget about the stress for a little while.

He walked determinedly towards the library organizing in his mind all the homework he had to do. If he finished his potions essay today he could move on to his crystal ball work for Trelawney and if he was lucky get started on his charms work. His luck, as it transpired, had run out.

He had barely finished his essay for Snape when a certain blonde sauntered into the room. Harry knew it would be futile to ignore him so he decided on a different route. "What do you want Malfoy" He used his iciest tones hoping it would turn Malfoy off whatever he was thinking about doing.

"What can't I study in the library" Malfoy said mockingly.

"I have work to do so study some place else" Harry spat.

Malfoy sat down on the other side of the table facing Harry. He slid his foot out of his shoe and slipped it up Harry's leg. Malfoy adjusted in his chair so he could better reach. He slid his foot up further finding what he was searching for.

Harry moaned softly, how did Malfoy do that? Where did he learn how to do that so perfectly? Was there a summer camp that he didn't know about? It took all of Harry's self control to grab the foot and twist it roughly from him.

Malfoy let out a yelp of pain.

"I said I HAVE WORK TO DO!" Harry seethed. "So if you don't mind I'd prefer it if you left me alone"

"Ok, Ok," Malfoy conceded defeat. Tears were welling up in his eyes. Partly because of the pain of having his foot twisted so cruelly, partly because of the harsh tones Harry had just used. Malfoy left exiting quickly.

Harry couldn't think after that. His mind kept running over the look of pain in Malfoy's eyes. Why did Malfoy have to act like such a wounded puppy? It was absolutely infuriating. Malfoy wasn't the victim Harry was.

He slammed his book roughly shut. He gathered his things together and left the library. It was nearly nine just as well he wouldn't be able to get anymore work done anyway. He mumbled the new password to the fat lady "Requiem" and climbed through the portrait hole.

He spread out his books on the table near the fireplace he pulled out his crystal ball and started on his predictions for Trelawney. He kept glancing into the fire, a nervous habit he developed since Sirius's death he would always check the fire for his smiling head. He sighed heavily and began staring blankly into the crystal orb in front of him. He felt himself growing weary. Why was he so tired all the time, Harry wondered to himself. It must be the stress. Keeping secrets from an entire school of people who watched his every move was no mean feat.

He yawned loudly trying to keep his eyes open.

Harry opened his eyes and saw Ron he was up on a broom flying around the quidditch hoops. It was the biggest game of the year, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. Harry wondered why he wasn't up in the air with him searching for the snitch. He cast around the pitch and found that Hermione instead was playing seeker for him.

After the game he went in to congratulate his best friends on an excellent match. Hermione was now thumb wrestling with a blast ended skrewt. Ron was standing at the opposite wall wearing a skydiving jump suit. He opened the door and Harry's saw blue cloudy sky rushing past. Ron made to jump but Harry grabbed his arm.

"Wait, I need to tell you something." Harry said.

Ron removed his face mask and looked at Harry. "What, you know you can tell me anything"

"It's just that, well, I love you" Harry said and turned to go. Something grabbed his arm.

"I love you too, Harry" Ron said back. They embraced for one brief moment before someone, Hermione probably, pushed them both through the door. Harry tried desperately to hold on to Ron but the wind ripped them from each other.

"…Harry…Harry…Harry, wake up" Hermione was poking him in the shoulder.

He jumped awake and nearly knocked Hermione over in the process. He didn't know how long she had been standing over him poking her. He tried to ignore her for a second and focus on what he had just dreamt. It seemed important, what was it.

"Do you always mutter in your sleep?" She asked curiously

"I don't know you'd have to ask Ron, I'm barely ever awake when I'm sleeping" He said scathingly "Wait you said I was talking, do you remember what I said. I think it was important" he asked Hermione.

"What you mean like one of your Voldemort dreams, I thought you had stopped having those since you mastered Occlumency last summer?" She said reprovingly.

"No nothing like that I just thought it might have some hidden meaning. It felt important." Harry said scratching his head thoughtfully.

Harry looked up he saw something ghost through Hermione's eyes. "You were saying the name Malfoy over and over again, were you dreaming of fighting him or something?"

"I don't think so. Why?" Harry asked.

"Well it was just that you were moaning his name" She looked away flushed.

Harry flushed and looked away. Hermione had just caught him having a sex dream about Malfoy. He looked down to see if there was any physical evidence to give him away. Thankfully there wasn't.

"You know what that probably was it. I probably was just dreaming of beating up Malfoy or vise versa. Well good night" Harry said. He climbed up the stairs marveling at his narrow escape. Something didn't seem right though, the dream felt more important than your ordinary sex dream. And why would he be dreaming about Malfoy?

He pushed open the dorm room door and climbed into bed. Tomorrow was the last day of term and he was looking forward to spending a nice quiet Christmas in the castle


	9. Do you Bite Your Thumb At Me Sir?

Hermione could barely contain her guilt at having lied to Harry about what she had overheard about his dream. She could only think that were she a house-elf and Harry her keeper she'd be ironing her hands or beating herself unconscious. Sometimes she felt she had the better half but most of the time she would have preferred self mutilation to the guilt.

She had lied to her bestfriend in order to protect her relationship with Ron. She was still madly in love with Ron; her knees still shook when they kissed, her pulse still sped up when he looked into her eyes, her breath still caught in her throat every time he walked into the room. She was beyond reason when it came to him, sometimes it scared her. She would do anything for him, and anything to keep him with her and protect that love.

the knowledge that her relationship with Ron was in danger kept her awake most nights. She knew that the dream Harry had had that night had been no fluke. The next day in classes she had watched him most carefully and found his stare lingered on Ron's body more than it should have. She knew that Ron was committed to her, knew that he was straight, but she couldn't shake the feeling that her relationship was in real danger.

"This is ridiculous" She muttered under her breath. How can there be a threat if the attraction is only one sided.

"I know how could Snape set us so much homework over the break, I have half a mind to march right up to him and tell him where he can shove his homework" Ron had started talking to her without her even noticing. He seamed to think she had been referring to the homework

They were currently up in her room trying to get some of the homework out of the way before the break started, on Hermione's insistence. The room was blissfully empty, both Parvati and Lavender went home for the holidays. They had a load of homework to do over the break and it was spread across the beds, which were all pushed together so that they could reach things more easily.

She looked up at him and the confusion must of shown on her face cause Ron stopped mid rant and had a look of confusion on his face to match hers "what don't tell me you think we need all this work"

"Huh? No, of course not. Completely unfair, please continue" She tried to cover for her loss of concentration on what Ron was saying.

"No, I'm done" Ron let out a deep breath and looked defeated. "Want to take a study break?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her and grinned. He started to inch his hands forward but she slapped them roughly.

"We've only just started, lets finish this essay for professor Snape first, and then we can get something to snack on" only a little annoyed that he wanted to take a study break after only fifteen minutes. She liked fooling around with Ron but not at the expense of her grades, she had to make Head Girl next year.

Ron looked hurt for a moment or two but then went back to his homework muttering about how much of a tyrant she was. Hermione chose to ignore it.

She finished squeezing in her last little bit on the very edge of the parchment and looked up satisfied. Ron was still flipping through his notes trying to find something else to put down.

She watched his hair fall in his eyes and hang there for a moment before a hand came and swept it away. Ron nibbled on his bottom lip while he read a section from the book. He was sitting cross legged on the opposite side of the bed his head propped up on one hand. she could see the muscles in his arm flexing and wanted to feel those arms around her.

Her gaze traveled a little lower and she imagined what was hidden beneath the cloth. Her stomach did a flip flop and she felt the heat rise up in her face. She had the overwhelming urge to just walk over there and see for herself. She tried to shake the thought from her head but her eyes kept traveling from his luscious lips to his tousled hair than sliding beneath the belt of his pants.

She climbed over the stacks of homework and sat down beside him. He didn't even look up as she started moving some piles of homework safely out of the way. She placed one hand on his knee and leaned over him slightly under the pretense of checking his work. Then she slowly started moving her hand upwards along his inner thigh pressing her nails lightly on the fabric as she moved. She got to about four inches before the inseam of his pant leg ended when Ron let out a shuddering breath and closed his eyes.

"what do you think you're doing?" It was a breathless sort of question, as if he were caught in a daydream. She moved her hand up higher and he looked at her

She grinned wickedly, moving her hand until it was placed right at his crotch and then rubbed lightly. "study break"

He let out another deep breath and she pushed him backwards on the bed unfolding his trapped legs for him. She climbed on top of him, straddling his thighs, and began to undo the button and zipper of his pants. Ron lay back, leaving her to her work, hands clasped behind his head. She tapped his hip bone sharply and said "up".

He thrust his hips into the air allowing her to yank his pats down to his knees. She gazed down at the red and gold snitch boxers for a moment before tugging them down as well. She gazed for the first time upon his fully erect penis and was pleasantly surprised. He was thick and long and ready and waiting.

She put her arms on either side of his hips and looked up at him making sure to catch his eye before descending downwards. She looked up at him as she placed a smooth tentative kiss the head of his penis. He gasped threw his head back. She opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around him taking in as much as she could. She sucked lightly and drew herself back up.

she placed one hand and the base of his penis and gave it a few firm strokes before descending again. She swirled her tongue once around the entire thing before it became impossible to do so. She trailed her tongue along the thick vein on the underside of his shaft and began a firm steady rhythm of strokes with her hand. Ron began to jerk his hips up impatiently nearly making her gag a few times before he came in the back of her mouth.

She swallowed the funky salty taste in her mouth and wondered vaguely how other girls could stand the taste and not vomit. She wiped her mouth off on the back of her sleeve and took a glass of water from the bedside table.

Ron was still breathing heavily when she crawled up to snuggle in his arms. It was nearly midnight and they were both tired form studying. They fell asleep like that and stayed that way till Ron awoke in the early hours of the morning.

Two things woke him up, one he had lost all feeling in the arm that Hermione was lying on. And two, the sound of crunching parchment as he rolled over. Ron decided to go back to his own dormitory in case anyone came looking for him. He pulled up his pants, which were still around his knees, and walked out the door, closing it as quietly as he could.

When Ron got back to the dorm room he flopped down on the bed and fell into the dreamless sleep. He was too tired to notice that aside from the empty beds of the people who home for the holidays, which included everyone aside from himself and Harry, Harry's bed was suspiciously empty as well.

Hermione woke at noon the next day feeling rested and happy. It was moments before she realized that there should have been someone else in the bed with her. Why hadn't Ron woken her when he got up that morning? She was confused and little hurt that he had just left her in bed alone.

She showered and dressed and went down to the great hall for breakfast. Harry and Ron were sitting at the table laughing wildly at something Harry had said. She sat down next to Ron and intertwined her fingers with his. He was rocking back and forth laughing and gasping for breath.

She looked up at Harry who was wiping the tears from his eyes. His face was completely red and he couldn't seem to get enough air

YOU'RE JOKING! YOU'VE GOT TO BE SHITTIN' ME! HE ACTUALLY SAID THAT. WHAT A 'TARD" Ron could barely get the words out. He pulled his hand away from Hermione's and ran it through his hair messing it up further. His face was also beet red he looked like a hairy tomato.

Hermione frowned at him; he didn't even seem to notice she joined them. She wasn't about to take that lying down, she removed her hand from the top of the table and placed it on his thigh. He looked at her finally.

"Morning, How'd you sleep?" Ron asked politely he took the hand from his leg and held it in his.

He smiled at her and her world fell away. "Fine, I slept fine. And you?" She said somewhat dreamily.

"Great thanks." He turned to Harry "You want to go now?" he asked his best friend

"Hmm? Where are you guys going, can I come too." She asked a little put off by not knowing what was going on.

"well Harry and I were just saying it is such a nice sunny day, I mean for winter, and since it's break we should take the opportunity to practice Quidditch" He smiled down at her "I'd invite you to join us but I know how you hate flying, besides you can use the alone time to get caught up on homework and make copies of your notes for us" He seemed really pleased.

"Right, okay, see you later then" she was completely disappointed. She had wanted to spend the day with Ron. Not doing his homework.

"See you" Ron seemed to miss the thread of sadness that ran through Hermione's voice.

Hermione spent the entire day doing her homework and contemplating things between her and Ron. She didn't regret what she had done the night before but she felt confused by Ron's reaction. Thoughts and insecurities shot through her mind. What if she wasn't good? What if Ron didn't want her anymore? It wasn't like Hermione to second guess herself. She was almost certain she had done everything right, just the way Lavender had described it so many times.

Hermione spent the next few days thinking too hard until it was Christmas eve and she hadn't even realized it. She had plans with Ron that night. They were going to have a nice quiet evening spent in front of the common room fire.


	10. O, I Have Bought The Mansion Of A Love B...

Hermione paced back and forth in her Gryffindor dorm room wondering if she should follow through with her plans. The bed was made and covered in rose petals, candles were lit and scattered about the room, and soft music played from an ordinary book she had enchanted to play soft classical music. Tonight was going to be the night she gave herself completely to Ron… or was it?

She had made a commitment along time ago to wait at least three months into a relationship before even considering giving herself to anyone. She made the rule shortly after hearing a horrible story of something that happened to Lavender when she went on holidays. Apparently some guy she was over the heels in love with just used her for sex and dumped her the next day.

Hermione was smart enough to learn from other peoples mistakes. But now she stood a good three and a half months into a relationship with the boy she considered her 'soul mate' and she felt uncertain. She fell into a chair at the vanity mirror with a heavy thud. She took out a brush and began running it through her thick frizzy hair and started asking herself very hard questions.

Do I love Ron?

Yes

Is he the type of guy that would purposely hurt me in any way?

No?

Am I ready for this?

I don't know.

She got up from her chair and stood in front of the full length mirror and said aloud to herself "My name is Hermione Brook Granger. I Love Ron Liam Weasley, and I'm going to have sex with him tonight" she gave her best smile to her reflection. She looked carefully at what she was wearing, it was just a regular school uniform; red plaid kilt, white blouse, red and gold striped tie.

It was then that she noticed a pimple on her chin, she frowned and began picking at it. She heard a knock at the door and her heart leapt into her throat, she glanced around the room one last time before opening the door.

She opened the door and Ron stood there looking rather bored and uninterested. "Hello Ron" She stood on tip toe and gave him a quick kiss on the side of his face relishing the feel of his smooth silken skin on her lips.

"Hey Hermione, wut's up?" Ron strode into the room and his jaw dropped. He took one long lingering look at the room then his eyes came back to rest on Hermione.

"Do you like it?" Hermione asked. She was a little nervous about how to broach the subject of sex with Ron, he was to easy to embarrass or offend.

"Everything looks so nice and romantic? What's going on? I didn't forget your birthday did I? Cause I swear I got you something!" Ron was getting flustered. He started waving his wand saying a spell trying to get something to appear apparently. "It was working before it shot out a bouquet of roses I swear it"

Hermione giggled to herself, Ron was actually saying a spell to give your enemy pink eye and was rather glad it wasn't working. "No, no Ron I just wanted us to have a nice romantic evening together" She raised her eyebrows to try and subtly get the message across. She grabbed his wrists to stop him from incessantly waving his wand.

She led him over to the rose covered bed and sat down beside him. She looked him in the eye and tried to subtly let him know her meaning.

Ron stared at her blankly for a couple of seconds before getting the message at which point he promptly jumped off the bed. "YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT HAVING SEX!!!" He practically yelled at her. He looked embarrassed and jumpy about it.

Hermione flushed a deep magenta but didn't back down. "Ron will you keep your voice down the whole castle doesn't need to hear" Hermione stood up and Ron leapt back a step "Oh Ron grow up, we're going out it's a natural step in our relationship to start having sex"

"But, but, but" Ron was spluttering. "But I've never done this before"

Hermione walked up to him and kissed him on the lips to make him shut up. She nibbled her way over to his left ear and stuck her one hand on his thigh. "There's a first time for everything" she breathed in his ear as she moved her hand up his leg to cup him in her hand.

Ron shuddered and almost buckled at the knees. Hermione licked across his ear and felt Ron's knees give way bringing them both crashing down on the bed. Hermione rolled them both over so she was straddling Ron's waist.

She began to tug his shirt off finally exposing the perfectly muscled flesh of his chest. She began to kiss her way over his chest moving ever lower. She started to reach for his belt buckle, it was a large clasp with a Union Jack on it, and clicked it open.

"Wait, wait" Ron shifted and crawled out from under Hermione and sat near the headboard. "We haven't got any protection, I don't want babies"

Hermione frowned at him for a few moments before breaking out into a deep throated laugh. "You know one day you and Harry will take the time to read Hogwarts: A History and when you do you can stop asking stupid questions." She crawled over to him and kissed his full lips. "Hogwarts is under an anti-conception spell. Haven't you ever wondered why our teen pregnancy rate has been zero for the past millennia and why none of the teachers ever go on maternity leave?"

"oh" Ron looked taken aback.

Hermione resumed her work on getting his pants off undoing his zipper and button. "up" She tapped his ass playfully and he moved so she could pull his pants and boxers down. Ron was soon as naked as the day he was born and harder than he had ever been in his life.

Hermione took his length in her hand and began stroking him. Ron grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and looked at her with a hunger that had never been there before. He rolled them both over and slid one hand up her inner thigh underneath her uniform skirt. He found the lace panties she was wearing and tore them roughly down her legs. His then set to work unhooking her bra and removing her blouse, cursing the many buttons going up the front.

She was soon topless and wearing only her tie and skirt. Ron began kissing, sucking and nibbling on her breasts paying careful attention to her hard pink nipples. They rolled over again and Hermione was on top again. She rose to her knees and placed herself precariously over top of the head of Ron's penis. She rotated her hips slightly and looked him in the eye with a half knowing half teasing smile.

Ron grabbed her hips and ran his hands slowly up her body to cup her breast and then to reach around her neck. He guided her head down to kiss so he could kiss her deeply, passionately. When they broke for air Hermione impaled herself on his penis with a sharp intake of air. She marveled at how much it hurt, and wondered how girls could be willing to put themselves through this. But then she looked into his eyes and felt it would all be worth it if he were only to smile at her.

She began to ride him in a steady rhythm of pleasure and pain; his thick, hard cock disappearing inside her slippery, wet envelope of flesh until they were both bucking and grinding at a frenzied pace. Ron rolled them both over and began to pound into her with a reckless disregard until he screamed out his release.

He collapsed inside of her panting heavily, slippery with sweat and other juices. He rolled off of her and lay on his back staring at the ceiling trying to catch his breath. Hermione snuggled into the nook of Ron's arm and idly played with the soft pink nipples of his chest before drifting into unconsciousness.

Ron lay staring at the ceiling for a long time after Hermione's breathing slowed to a regular pace, thinking.


	11. Prick Love for Pricking And you Beat Lov...

There comes a moment in everybody's life when they wish they could take back a minute, an hour, a day and do it all over again. Ron was currently having one of those moments. He had awoken from dreams of falling in the wee hours of the morning. His dreams had been meaningful and disturbing, though not as disturbing to Ron as waking up next to the naked form of Hermione.

Ron had been meaning to break things off with Hermione for some time but could never quiet find the right time or opportunity. He realized not too long ago that he couldn't fight his true nature any longer; he was gay and in love with his best friend. It was a hard pill to swallow.

He had tried at first to 'fix' himself by dating Hermione but to no avail. There was no denying who and what he was, one need only count the amount of times Ron glanced around the shower room after Quidditch practice to know the truth. Ron had finally stopped fighting it a week ago and has been since trying to find a way to break it to Hermione.

Though to be truthful he had complicated things immensely by sleeping with her. He had taken something precious, priceless and irreplaceable and there was no way to make up for that. And on top of everything else he now had the unfortunate task of being the one to break her heart. Ron was not having a good morning.

He wasn't quiet sure why he had gone through with it, why he hadn't just said no to Hermione. Perhaps he just wanted to post-pone the inevitable, or maybe it was a last ditch effort to belie the truth. Whatever it was he regretted it now. He would be lucky if Hermione didn't hate him by the end of it, he was 100 certain the friendship was shot.

Ron climbed out of Hermione's bed and dressed himself in the discarded garments of the night before. That's when he had the brilliant idea of using a memory charm to make Hermione forget everything that had happened the night before. Ron reached into the back pocket of his jeans and retrieved his wand.

He walked slowly over to where Hermione lay sleeping, peacefully with one hand curled up near her face. She looked so beautiful, so innocent, it broke Ron's heart to think of her in any pain because of him. He leaned over her and placed one tentative kiss on her forehead. Her nose crinkled and one hand reached up to brush the kiss away. Ron raised his wand again and that's when the voice of reason interfered.

_"A memory charm huh? Taking the coward's way out? I suspected as much. How did you manage to worm your way into Gryffindor anyway? I thought only the brave were admitted to this house"_

Another voice countered back_, Ugh! Why don't you leave me alone, will you? I mean this is hard enough as it is. I'm only trying to save her embarrassment, the feeling of being used, and a lot of extra tears that she doesn't need right now._

_"Fine, fine! Don't listen to me. But do remember what happened to Gilderoy Lockhart and be sure to do a proper job of it, it would be a terrible shame for her to lose all those brains just because her boyfriend is an idiot" _

Ron lowered his wand. The truth was he wasn't that good at memory charms and if Hermione lost even one brain cell because of his cowardice he would never forgive himself. She was too important to risk. He would rather shatter her heart in a million pieces than risk losing who she was.

Ron finished dressing and left her to do some hard thinking and prepare what he was going to say when he saw her later that day.

Hermione awoke to the gentle shutting of her bedroom door. She looked beside her and found her bed empty. A sinking feeling washed over her, she pulled the covers closer to her bosom and began to recall the events of last night. Why had Ron left without saying goodbye this morning? What could possibly have been so important that he would just leave her the morning after they slept together?

Hermione shook herself mentally. She was being silly she should just get dressed and meet him down in the great hall for breakfast. He was probably just trying to protect her from nasty gossip and speculation. She got out of bed and took a nice hot shower and brushed her teeth before heading down to breakfast. She felt extremely sore from the events of the night before. Every step was painful. She made it down to the great hall but Harry was sitting there by himself. Where was Ron?

She sat down in the seat across from Harry with a wince of pain. "Good morning Harry, have you seen Ron this morning?" she scooped some bacon and eggs into her plate and began buttering some toast.

"Lost him already" Harry mumbled barely above a whisper, he scowled into his breakfast.

"Sorry, didn't catch that" Hermione looked at her friend who was apparently having a very bad morning, as he was looking at his breakfast with a murderous glare.

"Nothing, I think I saw him in the library" Harry said quickly forcing a grin on his face before getting up from the table "I'll catch you later Hermione, I got to find somebody"

Hermione looked up from her bacon and eggs surprised at her friends sudden departure. "See you" she said with a mouth full of food.

Hermione finished her breakfast and headed towards the library. She passed a sneering, pouting, haughty looking Draco Malfoy. He looked upset about something and Hermione found herself wishing it was something absolutely dreadful.

Draco looked up as he passed Hermione by "Filthy little mudblood" He muttered barely audible over the sound of their footsteps.

"What's that Draco dearest, you wish I'd allow you to worship the ground I walk on?" Hermione said with supreme sarcasm. "Well if you insist but please keep a distance"

"Drop dead!" Draco spat without even looking around, he kept walking.

Hermione marveled at the exchange. Draco usually put a lot more into his sneering insults than that. Maybe he was sick, _Naw I mustn't get my hopes up_"

Hermione didn't find Ron in the library, or the Owlry, or the quidditch pitch. She finally gave up looking for him after dinner in the great hall and just went back to the common room to do some studying.

Hermione was halfway through her transfiguration notes when the portrait hole opened. At the same time Harry crossed the room and crawled out of the hole and someone came in. There was a bit of confusion at the door and Ron fell through the hole.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you." Ron walked up to Hermione and sat down next to her on the couch. Ron looked at his hands and thought about what he was going to do.

"Sure what is it?" Hermione said a cheery smile on her face and a rapt expression, no one else existed at the moment except Ron. "Hold on one second" She leaned forward and placed one tender kiss on his full lips savoring the feel of his soft flesh. "Go ahead I'm all ears"

Ron looked at her smiling face and grimaced as if he had been struck. "I don't think we should see each other anymore" There he said it, it was all going to be over with soon enough, he took some comfort in the thought.

Hermione's smile wilted and the beginnings of tears started to form in her eyes "What? Why? Where is this coming from? Last night we spent an amazing time together and now you want to just end it?" her breathing started to get ragged and she reached into her bag for some tissue to dab at her eyes with.

"Hermione please don't cry, I can't stand to see you cry. I'm sorry I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I didn't want for us to make love last night, I'd take it back if I could" Ron was trying to explain but felt he was making things worse.

Hermione let out a disbelieving huff at the last part of what Ron said. "So what are you saying Ron? That I was horrible in the sack so now it's over?" Hermione was beginning to get angry, she didn't like feeling used. "I never thought you'd be the type to just sleep with someone and then leave them." Hermione's face was getting redder with every passing breath.

"No Hermione, it's not like that you don't understand…" Ron spluttered getting out of his chair and pacing the room.

Hermione got out of her chair and started shouting "What don't I understand Ron? That it was all a game to you. That you never really loved me? That you never really cared about anything but your own selfish agenda?" Hermione was leaking all down her face but she didn't care.

Ron's face as beet red with the beginnings of anger, he was trying to explain but she wasn't letting him get the words out. "Hermione will you just shut up for one second and let me explain?" Ron regretted it the second the words left his mouth.

"Go to Hell Ron Weasley" Hermione shouted and turned to storm off.

Ron took one furtive look around the deserted common room before shouting out to her "God damn it Hermione, I'm Gay" Ron felt a huge weight being lifted from his shoulders. That wasn't so bad.

Hermione stopped in her tracks and looked at Ron. "What?"

"I'm Gay! I like guys. I tried denying it but there is no way I can lie to myself anymore." Ron looked down ashamed about the selfish way he had been acting, he shouldn't have been fighting it for so long, he should've owned up to who he was along time ago.

"How long have you known?" Hermione felt a little better but not by much. If Ron knew he was gay and still slept with her she was going to be livid.

"I suppose I always knew on some level, but I only became certain of if about a week ago. I've been looking for an opportunity to talk to you but it never seemed like the right time" Ron was glad Hermione had stopped shouting and crying.

"So you knew last night before we made love and you didn't say anything?" Hermione was beginning to get angry again. How could Ron do something like that if he meant to leave her in the morning?

"Yeah, well I just thought maybe there was a chance that I could 'fix' my problem" Ron was failing miserably at explaining. He also noted the rising level in Hermione's voice.

"Oh so you used me to try and change who you were and failed. And now I pay the price for it, thank you Ron. Thank you so much!" Hermione's sarcasm was nearly palpable. "So is there someone else? I mean you've already proven you're not above using someone. Are you also not above cheating?"

"There is no one else, yet. I mean I've only admitted it to you." Ron looked embarrassed

"Yet? So you've got someone in mind then?" Hermione was turning vicious but she didn't care. It was better than the hollow hurt feeling inside. "Who is it then? Who is the nice piece of ass that has turned you from me?"

"Hermione, please?" Ron looked thoroughly embarrassed and was turning a vivid shade of tomato.

"No, I have a right to know who it is." Hermione was glaring at him.

"If you really want to know…"

"I really want to know!"

"Harry." Ron couldn't quiet meet her eyes when he said his name.

Hermione let out a sigh of disbelief. "So you ruined us, and now your setting out to ruin you and Harry too?" Hermione turned to leave. "Are you sure you're not a masochist Ron?" Hermione laughed cruelly."

"Wait what to do you mean ruined? This is it for us? It's not my fault I'm gay." Ron sounded on the verge of tears

"No, but it's your fault you used me! Do you honestly think we can just go back to being friends? If you do than you're an even bigger fool than I previously thought. Go to hell Ron" With that she turned to leave. "Go to hell and rot there"

Hermione walked slowly to the stairs tears leaking down her face. She couldn't believe everything was over with her and Ron. She was going to miss him. She let out an audible sob and took one step up to her dormitory.

There are moments in life when you have to be the bigger person even though you'd rather see the other person rot than give them the chance for happiness. Hermione was having one of those moments. She turned around and walked back down the steps and called out to Ron. "If you are serious about your feelings for Harry than you should go find him, I believe he's had similar feelings for you for some time now" with that she went up stairs to drown in her own tears, figuratively if not literally.


	12. Good Gentle Youth, Tempt Not A Desperate...

A/N: very short update. i'm having trouble getting back into this story, however, i am determined to finish!

Harry, who had been studying in the library all day, slammed his potions book closed angrily. _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ and he couldn't figure out magical significance of paprika. He glanced around the empty library and pondered his next move, he could either stay in the library hoping some kind of inspiration hit him, unlikely considering Madam Pince kept stalking past making disapproving noises, or he could go back to the dormitory and ask Hermione. Decisions, decisions, Harry thought sarcastically as he got up and left the library.

Walking through the corridors on his way back to Gryffindor house, Harry began to think about his twisted relationship with Draco. It was getting way out of hand. Draco was always showing up and looking hurt or else declaring his love. It was all very annoying. Harry decided that he would have to end things. Even Draco deserved better than to be strung along like this.

Harry muttered the password to the Fat Lady (Requiem) and passed through the portrait hole. The common room was nearly entirely deserted, everyone having left for the holidays. A couple of moronic first years were playing exploding snap by the fire. A pang of guilt hit Harry as he passed them buy; he and Ron had been in front of that fire when Sirius's head appeared there. Harry couldn't believe it hadn't yet been a year since Sirius's death. Harry remembered last Christmas and felt worse about the holidays this year.

Harry ascended the steps up to the girls dormitory (Hermione had taught him a spell so that the stairs didn't turn into a slide) and was right outside Hermione's room when the sound of moaning and grunting met his ears. The door was opened a crack and through that crack Harry saw something that took his fragile heart and shattered it into a million pieces. His best friend, soul mate, other self was naked and writhing in ecstasy with Hermione.

Harry's breath was coming in short choking intervals as he watched the love of his life making love to someone else. Harry's eyes started to prickle with the beginnings of heart break and he ran from them. Through the common room, where he nearly trampled people coming through the portrait hole, through the corridors where he narrowly avoided kicking Mrs. Norris down a stairwell, and into a familiar room. One that was filled with razor blades and sharpened knives, hanging ropes and bottles of aspirin, loaded guns and open balconies with fifty foot drops. Harry threw himself down on the cold, hard stone and felt the emptiness deep within his chest growing. Like a corrosive poison it ate away at his heart and soul until there was nothing left. Harry shut his eyes and prayed for the darkness to envelope and consume him. Harry fell asleep in the Room of Requirement.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry woke up on the cold stone floor of the room of requirement struggling to remember why his stomach felt like a leaden ball. His mind searched frantically for the reason for his depression and stumbled upon the disturbing imagery of tangled limbs and pale flesh. Harry stared helpless at the room as one treacherous tear after another streaked down his cheek. But the room that had previously offered all solutions offered nothing but the stone cold reality.

Brushing the tears out of his eyes he got up and left the room. Intent on not letting his despair overwhelm him Harry decided to throw himself into his studies and try to occupy his mind with something other than the moaning and squelching noises he could still hear ringing in his ears. After hurriedly changing clothes in the dormitory and washing his face in the washroom Harry went to the library to finish his potions and transfigurations homework.

It wasn't until Harry could barely make out the writing in the books that he realized that he had successfully spent the entire day in the library. Harry leaned back in his chair, stretching and admiring the sunset over the horizon of frosted trees and frozen lake.

"Guess who?" Ice-cold hands slipped over Harry's eyes nearly making him fall backwards.

"Well, let's see, tiny, cold, hands, soft effeminate voice, is it you Snape?" Harry said, his voice oozing with sarcasm.

"Ugh," Draco sighed. "Bite your tongue," He said cuffing Harry upside the head.

"Well ask a stupid question…" Harry's voice dripped with disdain leaving the rest unsaid. "What do you want Malfoy"

"Hmm, what do I want?" Draco said taking the question into careful consideration. "Well I've always really wanted a pony, not just any beast, but beautiful and powerful, something you could really ride" Draco said smacking his ass as he said ride making sure that Harry knew that he was that pony.

Harry raised eyebrows at him, "Yes, well, everyone has their hobbies, don't they?" Harry turned back to his homework hoping Malfoy would get the hint.

Malfoy, however, would not be brushed off. He straddled Harry's lap in one graceful movement and pinned Harry's hands to the armrest. Malfoy started kissing his way up Harry's neck.

TBC. Just posting because my last three attempts where eaten by my computer.


End file.
